


短篇合集①

by liansweetener



Category: ycf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liansweetener/pseuds/liansweetener
Kudos: 1





	短篇合集①

《禁片》  
（上）  
Summary : 囚禁 / BDSM / 双总裁炮友重逢 / 阴谋骗局 / 强强 / 破镜重圆  
阴狠嘎X白切黑病娇龙

谁说万事皆有定数，谁能一眼看穿结局。

着吊诡的空灵乐声，橱窗里的木偶也许会眨动眼睛，嘴角故意裂开一道裂痕，就为了享受无知者的惊慌失措。枯死的藤蔓也许会爬上新生的枝芽，在这不值一提的生机中潜藏浓烈的杀意，它在暗处涌现等待时机，只不过为了享受绞杀的快感。

飞鸟在名为爱的泥沼里停顿了一秒，代价便是深陷其中，而沼泽迅速恢复平静后，无人可知这里曾经发生过什么，它不会是最后一只牺牲在这里的活物，又或者，它早就看见了上一只同类的命运，却无非是心甘情愿罢了。

兴许遍寻其中因果，真相依旧不得而知，但任何事情总有选择，总有它的来源和归处。

就像所有的巧合，也都是蓄谋已久。

谁踏入谁的陷阱，谁成为谁的猎物，总是那么值得深究。

漆黑的房间静谧无声，只剩下墙上的钟表，放任秒针精准地停滞在每一个卡位，发出规律的声音，那么轻，却不容忽视。

嗒、嗒、嗒……

它在敲叩着一个人的名字。

紧闭的房门开了一条缝，刺眼的光从门外挤进来，深邃的眼睛贴近门缝，随着光看向屋内，饶有趣味地看着这一道光打在一个人身上。

他衣衫不整，一身高定却尽显狼狈，一双纤细修长的腿占据了大片地毯，站在门外的人，眼神顺着光一点点扫视这具身体，领口的纽扣消失无踪，白色的衣领被淡红色的液体浸染，规律起伏的胸膛在认真的端详下显得更加撩拨，手腕上的手铐让那人没了反抗余地，金属的反光引得门外的人满意地挑眉。

门外的人把门慢慢推开，反手关上了门，任凭屋内重新归于黑暗，他一步一步走近那人，蹲在那人身旁，没有光的屋里很暗，他却似乎能看见这一层薄薄的衬衫下的那两点殷红，是怎样一番诱人光景。

他的手指勾住对方顺滑的发丝打圈，忽然凑近对方的脖颈，嘴唇蹭过衣领，一股酒味萦绕在鼻间，舌尖舔过那人凸起的喉结，一路向上，捏住对方的下巴，发狠地咬住对方的嘴唇，品尝嘴里挥散不去的酒味，即使没有得到回应，这个吻却激烈得过了头，唇齿间皆是充斥着牙齿磕破皮肤的血腥味。

当他结束这个吻时，对方的嘴角甚至带上了一丝血迹，只不过对方全程无动于衷，似乎睡意正酣。

他舔着嘴唇感受红酒的回甘，淡淡的咸腥味为其增添新意，他松开手指，看着那人瘦削的下巴都被掐出不正常的红印，嘴角不由得勾起一抹笑意，温热的唇含住对方柔软的耳垂，眼里倒是没有一点温度，

“郑云龙，我把你抓回来了。”

他抬手试了试手铐是否紧扣，随即站起身来，踩在郑云龙腿间，他的皮鞋勾住郑云龙的膝弯往外移，把他的大腿分开到一个更大的幅度，

该把郑云龙叫醒了。

他看着郑云龙腿间隐约凸起的部位，缓缓闭上眼睛，准备好迎接对方的尖叫，他眼中笑意不减，连想都没多想，抬脚便毫不收力地往下踩了下去。

…………

事实上，他今夜看见郑云龙，纯属偶然。

以夜幕降临为界，这个城市划开两种天差地别的生活，是大部分人疲惫的末尾，也是少数人狂欢放纵的起始。

街巷灯火通明，万家灯火不熄，人心却没有跟着路灯一同亮起，反而随着黑暗堕入深渊。

上流社会的玩法靡乱腐朽，没有那么多柴米油盐的烦恼，只知道用燃烧的情欲去填充空虚的灵魂，奢靡无度挥金如土，他们在迷离中释放自己的欲望，在意乱情迷中说着撩拨情话，在奢华却肮脏的情色场所里，登上极乐。

有人妄图窥探其中，是不堪，是混乱，是肮脏，却鲜少为人诟病，只因人们心知肚明习以为常，久而久之，变成理所应当。

肌肤染上的潮红让人丧失理智，促狭的屋子积攒着人们膨胀的欲望，引诱他们在情欲里迷失，在颤抖中兴奋，在抖震中喘息。

而阿云嘎并不例外，他是个懂得及时行乐的人，也是一个彻底的享乐主义者，来到这里，不过图个开心。

他目中无人，也自知并不高尚，所以耍起阴狠手段时，也向来毫不掩饰。

两指夹住红酒杯的底部轻轻摇晃，只剩下一个底的红酒在灯光的照射下微微透亮，他垂眸细致欣赏，似是把半生情意倾注在这晃动的液体之中，酒杯被移到嘴边，他的嘴唇抿着杯沿，鼻息让玻璃染上一层薄薄的雾气，阿云嘎手一扬，喉结滚动，酒杯里已经是空空如也。

却迟迟没有等来今天的床伴。

握着酒杯的阿云嘎自知今时不同往日，不由得心觉有趣。

高档会所的经理拿着一瓶红酒畏畏缩缩地敲门进来，面带谄媚给阿云嘎重新倒上一杯，等到阿云嘎一记眼刀看过去，才肯支支吾吾地告诉阿云嘎，他以往常点的那个男孩，今天已经去了别人的包间。

经理一句一个道歉，生怕扫了阿云嘎的兴，阿云嘎却反倒来了兴致。

阿云嘎收回眼神，抬头看向对面已经快要冒出冷汗的人，一字一句到，

“带我过去。”

对方明显怔住了，

“陈总…您就当给我一个面子……”

阿云嘎的眼神瞬间沉了下来，没有再多说一句话，只是从沙发里起身整了整衣领，扬起下巴向对方示意后抬脚就走，对方只得紧赶慢赶地小跑到他前方带路，

经理停在一扇门前，阿云嘎心里正盘算着是谁这么大面子，打开门后看向屋内的一瞬间却让他有些把控不住，并非是屋内香艳缠绵的场景让他惊讶，这种场景他见得太多也做过太多，本应搂在自己怀里的床伴正坐在一个人的腿上，这个人甚至比他腿上的男孩更加俊美，一颦一笑之间皆有一种他人无法复制的独特魅力，即使此刻屋内灯光昏暗，却不妨碍阿云嘎看清这个人。

这个他许久未见的人。

郑云龙。

郑云龙大敞着腿坐在沙发上，仿佛刚刚才和腿上的人一番风雨，迎上阿云嘎的眼神闪过一丝不快，正搂着男孩腰的手却僵硬地放了下来。

男孩惊恐地看向阿云嘎，他惊慌失措地从郑云龙腿上摔下来，却发现阿云嘎的眼光自刚刚开始便死盯着自己的这位新客人。

“好久不见，郑总。”

阿云嘎几步上前，朝着郑云龙伸出了手。

郑云龙不满阿云嘎带来的低气压，却没有试图压过他的气势，甚至伸出手回握了上去，两人反而没有过多的交流。

他们的手似乎握了很久，气氛变得诡异。

最后还是阿云嘎先松开了手，只是他忽然把手里的酒杯往身旁移去，眼神短暂地瞟过旁边手足无措的服务员，重新看回郑云龙，慢悠悠地说到，

“加点应该加的东西。”

在这种场所，加什么东西，所有人抖心知肚明。

阿云嘎等了片刻，不满地转头看着愣在原地的服务员。

“你怎么回事。”

服务员自然知道阿云嘎的意思，可出乎他的意料，郑云龙却没有说话，服务员听着自己剧烈的心跳，当着郑云龙的面把药下进了阿云嘎手里的酒杯。

阿云嘎弯下腰，把酒杯慢慢递到郑云龙嘴边，

“找你可真不容易。”

郑云龙眼里难得的惊恐让阿云嘎得到了巨大的满足，

“郑总，把它喝了，我们再好好聊。”

阿云嘎的膝盖狠狠顶在郑云龙的小腹上，郑云龙扭到一旁的头被强行掰回来，他捏开郑云龙的下颌，不由分说地把酒往嘴里灌，屋里的人看得呆住了，没有人敢上前阻拦，洒出来的红酒染湿了郑云龙的衣领，拉扯之间纽扣崩开，阿云嘎的力气早就明显压过了郑云龙。

眼前阿云嘎逐渐模糊的脸，是郑云龙看见的最后一个画面。

…………

“啊！”

过于凄惨的叫声回荡在昏暗的屋内，郑云龙的受下意识地想要捂住自己的下身，下一秒却清晰感受到了手腕上冰凉手铐带来的刺痛。

郑云龙的双腿不得不缩在一起，伴随而来的是剧烈的喘息，他眼中一片黑暗，前方有个人，他却怎么也看不清对方是谁，郑云龙疼昏了头，声音带着嘶吼，

“你是谁……”

他感觉自己脖颈被一只手猛地掐住，对方凑近了自己，刻意压低的声音并不能阻碍郑云龙认出他，郑云龙听见对方咬牙切齿的声音，

“郑云龙，你希望是谁？”

对方的手劲越来越大，似乎稍微再用力一些就能置自己于死地，郑云龙感觉自己几乎就要断了气，他艰难地从喉咙里挤出声音，

“阿云嘎……你…想做什么……”

在郑云龙快要受不了的时候，对方松开了他。

郑云龙听见开打火机的声音，亮起的一点火光在屋内非常显眼，照亮了阿云嘎的半边脸，下撇的嘴角，怎么也看不透的双眼，郑云龙心脏却猝不及防漏跳了一拍。

当真是好久不见。

阿云嘎有些不合时宜地点起了一支烟，衔在嘴里吸了一口，打火机被丢在一边。

阿云嘎两指夹着燃烧的烟，在这支烟脱离嘴唇的一瞬间，一股烟雾喷在了郑云龙脸上，郑云龙难耐地皱起眉头，阿云嘎却看了看手里的烟，烟丝正往上升，在空气中缭绕，阿云嘎的眼神暗了下来，叹了口气，

“大龙，当时，我让你走了吗？”

但阿云嘎却并不想要郑云龙的答案，他掐着郑云龙的下巴对上郑云龙的眼睛，郑云龙敏锐地嗅到了危险的气息，却有意要和阿云嘎剑拔弩张，果不其然，郑云龙仅仅只是轻微地一动便彻底惹怒了他。

他扯着郑云龙的领子往前拽，任由郑云龙高挺的鼻梁砸在地上，前胸也紧贴着冰凉的地面，手铐的束缚让郑云龙无法动弹，阿云嘎踩上郑云龙的肩，似乎要透过皮肉踩在郑云龙的骨头上才罢休，他另一只手几下就把郑云龙的裤子扒了下来。

郑云龙强烈的挣扎在阿云嘎手里烟的顶端抵住后穴的时候停止了，他听见身后阿云嘎一声嗤笑，

“怎么不动了？”

郑云龙不仅像个雕塑一样停住了，连声音都发不出来了，他感受到这根烟在自己后穴上磨蹭，旋转着往自己的私处里面塞。他下意识地缩腿，腿间却能立刻感受到烟头上的热意，这根烟不粗也不长，就这么虚虚地插在自己后穴里，似乎他稍微一动就能掉下来。

等烟燃到尽头，会发生什么呢？

阿云嘎玩味地看着郑云龙的身体开始无法控制地颤抖，他已经想象到了郑云龙眼眶里的湿润，眼看着郑云龙刚刚的气焰消失殆尽，阿云嘎欣赏着自己的杰作，看着一点点变短的烟头，和一截一截落下来的烟灰，他甚至隐隐约约听见了郑云龙压抑的呜咽。

阿云嘎有些把沾沾自喜，原来时隔已久，郑云龙还是那个郑云龙。

他随意地拍了拍手，看向郑云龙的眼神少了些怒火，多了几分轻蔑，他冷哼一声，什么也没说，转身便离开了房间。

落锁的声音响起。

房间里脆弱的声音却诡异地跟着停止下来。

黑暗中，郑云龙不再剧烈喘息，身体竟也不再颤抖，刚刚被碾在地上的脸和冰冷的地板分离，抬起了头，他的眼神移向阿云嘎离开的方向，把嘴里残余的血尽数咽进喉咙里，不知道在思索些什么。

郑云龙嘴角弯起弧度，他的手在手铐限制的最大程度下移动，从自己后穴里，手指稍微捏着尾端，慢慢把已经短了三分之一的烟拔了出来，烟的尾端带出了自己体内一丝晶莹的液体。

郑云龙轻呼出一口气，他的眼中并没有阿云嘎臆想出来的泪光，此刻的表情甚至有些平淡。

他重新靠回阴暗的角落里，靠在墙上的他更加清醒，纤长的手指抖掉了烟灰，把玩着这支被阿云嘎当成玩物的烟，烟的尾端已然被自己分泌的液体浸湿，他却把烟不失优雅地叼进自己嘴里，嘴里带上一点咸腥味也不在乎。

在茫茫夜色之下，他的舌尖微微往前探出一些，吐出一个极其美的烟圈。

（中）  


郑云龙吞吐得很慢，和极其规律的秒钟声诡异的和谐，两指间的烟头一明一暗，在漆黑的房间尤其显眼，把自己的注意力全都吸引了去。

郑云龙的手指轻轻磨挲着烟潮湿的尾端，细细欣赏着这唯一的一点火光，这由黑暗伪装出的光明，确实美得惊艳。

烟丝缭绕之际，扎进郑云龙心间的那根刺 ，正肆意生长 。

陌生的环境，空气里残留着阿云嘎身上古龙水的气味，郑云龙的手肘搭在膝盖上，任由香烟继续燃烧，他的下身还有些隐约的疼痛，他早知道的，阿云嘎不会收力的。

黑暗总是在侵蚀人们仅存的理智，背靠在冰凉的墙上，郑云龙与之接触的皮肤起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩，他却始终无动于衷，他需要清醒。

金属手铐在他每一次移动的时候发出不合时宜的声响，他却只觉得动听，郑云龙把已经带上一圈淡红的手腕伸到自己嘴边，连带着嘴里缓缓飘出的烟雾，轻轻地在上面吹了吹气。

直到烟快要燃尽之时，郑云龙手一抖，烟头掉在了地上。

他轻抚上自己的脸颊，似乎有些不正常的烫，他完全忽略自己刚刚看见阿云嘎时短暂的心跳加速，心里毫不怀疑，这一定是掌掴留下的印记。

他的指尖从自己溢出一丝鲜血的嘴角抹过，他感觉到自己的嘴唇有些微微肿起，心生不快，

眼看着火光将灭，郑云龙猛地掐住烟头狠狠地在地上反复碾，似乎把全身力气都使在了这上面。

直到烟头已经在地上扭曲得不成样子，郑云龙终于平静下来，他在角落里自言自语地开口，

“阿云嘎……”

“始乱终弃的滋味，我也想尝尝。”

他从地上捻起一点烟灰，在指腹上揉搓，看着烟灰一点点从空中落下来，突然勾起嘴角笑了出来。

这个笑里，郑云龙似乎已经看见了结局。

而楼下的阿云嘎却并不知道，他以为此刻的郑云龙依旧狼狈地趴在地上颤栗，以为郑云龙正在胆战心惊地斟酌应当做什么，阿云嘎在落地窗前开了一瓶红酒，就着夜色，独自庆祝自己重新抓回了属于自己的猎物。

郑云龙是被阿云嘎一脚踢醒的。

郑云龙喉咙里传出一声压抑的闷哼，阿云嘎从来不收力，一脚踹下去就是一道淤青。郑云龙缩了缩腿，他听见阿云嘎的声音在头顶响起，还带着一点挑衅的意味，

“烟呢？”

阿云嘎故意踩上昨夜掉在地上的烟头，对着被踢得整个人浑身一震的郑云龙明知故问。

郑云龙只是低着头，屋里的窗帘没有拉开，但阳光已经透了进来，他不知道自己睡了多久，脑袋有些晕，郑云龙艰难地清了清嗓子，开口时才发现自己的声音早已经哑了，

“你想做什么？”

阿云嘎一把揪起郑云龙的头发，看见了郑云龙眼睛里的红血丝，郑云龙的眼睛还是一看就能看到底，他的表情脆弱得太真实，引得阿云嘎不由得心生欢喜，

“我只是把我的宠物抓回来而已。”

郑云龙张了张嘴没有说话，反驳的话悄无声息地咽进肚子里，他意识到自己正被阿云嘎上下扫视着，眼睛里收起了几分锐利。

阿云嘎却比他暴躁得多，他的手铐突然被解开，整个人被揪着领子拖向窗边，郑云龙一路磕磕绊绊，膝盖磕在地上也抵不住阿云嘎的手劲，不算长的距离，郑云龙硬生生被连拖带拽地扯了过去。

阿云嘎另一只手一下拉开窗帘。

外面刺目的阳光晃得郑云龙出神，透过落地窗，街道上的光景一览无余，阿云嘎抓着他的后颈就把他的脸按在了玻璃上，玻璃被撞出一声巨响，撞得他颧骨生疼，甚至有些头晕眼花，郑云龙急促喘出的气让玻璃蒙上一层水雾。

郑云龙恐高。

他虽然对阿云嘎的狠劲深有体会，却没想到阿云嘎能如此直击要害，巨大的落地窗，眼前让他头晕目眩的场景，街上人来人往，他的恐惧油然而生。

忽然他的臀部狠狠挨了一巴掌，对方似乎很不满意他装哑巴得行为，可是郑云龙看着街上车水马龙，喉咙早已经发不出声音，他有些难堪地别过脸，阿云嘎却捏着他的脖子把他的脸正过来，好意提醒他，

“在这里，我想把你怎么样都行。”

阿云嘎掐着郑云龙脖子的手愈加用力，郑云龙的脸贴在被阳光烤得炙热的玻璃上，耳畔是阿云嘎的低语，仔细听，他的语气里似乎还伴着一丝轻快和得意，

“郑云龙，你看，你出不去了。”

阳光透过玻璃照在他身上，他此刻却更想躲进刚刚的黑暗里，他安然度过了彻夜的寒冷，却在这恼人的温暖降临时变得无地自容，郑云龙忍着剧痛发问，

“阿云嘎，你想干什么……”

在感觉到失控的瞬间，他不得不闭上了眼睛，可紧接着又是一声响亮的巴掌声在房间里回荡，

“给我睁眼。”

郑云龙蹙起眉，他最讨厌这种感觉，这种被欺辱的感觉，可阿云嘎却偏偏不停手，他一向十分自信地觉得，自己把郑云龙所有的羞耻点拿捏得恰到好处，只有他知道怎么让郑云龙缴械投降。

房间里响声不断，一直到郑云龙主动睁开眼睛，阿云嘎似乎才稍微消气停下手。

他顺势把手从郑云龙松松垮垮的裤子里伸进去，摸到他被自己折磨得烫起来的饱满臀部，感觉到了郑云龙瞬间僵硬起来的肌肉，在上面用力揉了几下，手指直奔臀.缝中间往里压，

“我想试试，在你离开我的这段日子里，这里，被多少人碰过。”

阿云嘎整个人都压在郑云龙身上，两只手抓着他纤细的手腕按在他头顶，阿云嘎的手指紧紧箍在郑云龙被手铐磨了一宿的细嫩皮肤上，对那一圈骇人痕迹视而不见，疼得郑云龙指节蜷缩，指甲在玻璃上划出尖锐的声响。

阿云嘎的膝盖很快便强硬地从郑云龙大腿中间挤进去，被迫分开的腿让阿云嘎更能清楚地摸到他私处的每一道褶皱，他在上面细细摸索，找到了熟悉的感觉。

阿云嘎太熟悉这里了，他甚至还能记起，当他的手指完全深入进去的时候，手指在郑云龙温热的内壁里面弯曲的时候，哪一个位置，能让郑云龙兴奋得颤抖，哪种力度，能让他崩溃到呜咽。

在阿云嘎的印象里，他们这种纯粹的肉体关系持续了很长一段时间，一直持续到某一天，郑云龙消失了。

他没有发疯似地找他，似乎他们的关系本该如此，仅仅为了欲望在彼此身体里辗转流连，失去了快感过后，转身就走，理所应当，这种事情在他们所谓上流圈子里比比皆是，可当他昨天看见郑云龙的一瞬间，他却恨得牙痒。

想到这里，阿云嘎在郑云龙后.穴徘徊的手指停住了，他已经能感觉到郑云龙私.处在他的撩拨之下分泌出的液体，正在顺着自己的手指往下流，阿云嘎的眼睛眯了起来，没有任何的征兆，他的手指直直捅.了进去，他几乎立刻就听见郑云龙喉咙里挤出短小的音节，郑云龙拼命压制地声音，让他的手指更加恶劣地搅动郑云龙身体里面的液体。

郑云龙的裤子早就掉下来了大半，阿云嘎干脆一脚把裤子踩在地上，手指毫不怜惜地在郑云龙身体里屈伸，把这当成了一种莫名其妙的发泄，他心觉不够，甚至还往里面多加了两根手指。郑云龙的腿一旦失力往下滑，他就狠狠顶在郑云龙两腿中间，郑云龙往下滑一寸他反而往上移一寸，疼得郑云龙倒吸气。

不断有液体从郑云龙体内流出来，而阿云嘎几乎是习惯性地找到了郑云龙的敏.感点，看着郑云龙慢慢开始泛红的侧脸，和他开始从太阳穴一滴滴淌下来的汗液，阿云嘎威胁性地抓了抓郑云龙的手腕，他感觉到郑云龙的小臂跟着自己的动作往里一缩，稍微松开了郑云龙的手腕，阿云嘎抬高音调，

“你敢动一下试试。”

郑云龙果然不动了。

郑云龙的手臂仅是离开了一瞬间就又重新贴回去，他和那个昨晚在会所的他一样，阿云嘎朝他伸手，他就握住，阿云嘎把下了药的酒送到他嘴边，他就在微乎其微的反抗之后饮下，在阿云嘎眼里，郑云龙从始至终，都是那么地，任人欺负。

郑云龙的反应让阿云嘎尝到了久违的甜头，他发现这个郑云龙还是和从前一样，明明性格执拗却又不敢反抗，敢怒不敢言，被欺负了只会忍气吞声，他的怒火永远会被自己的隐忍浇灭，在床上是这样，在床下还是这样。

阿云嘎在心中冷笑，他的手转而从郑云龙的衣服里摸进去，顺着他的小腹往下探，得偿所愿地摸到了郑云龙不知什么时候已经勃.起的性器，他没有丝毫顾忌地一把掐住郑云龙的阴茎，郑云龙下意识地往后躲，却无意间让身后的手指插得更深，在郑云龙疼得抽搐的这一刻，阿云嘎还在他耳边问话，

“还跟我玩消失吗？”

阿云嘎手上掐得越来越紧，他甚至看见郑云龙眼角滚落下来的泪珠，一道泪痕迅速划过他的脸颊，沿着下巴滴在地上，郑云龙的眼神飘忽不定，却始终不敢往下看，听到阿云嘎的话之后，他摇头的幅度很小，却根本不敢耽误一秒，动作更像是颤抖，嘴里断断续续地说着含糊不清的话，一声接一声的传到阿云嘎耳朵里。

到了最后，他甚至听见郑云龙带着哭腔和浓重的鼻音说了一句，

“我不敢了。”

阿云嘎闻言，终于肯无所谓地同时松开手，眼前的人瞬间跪倒在地上，还不得不伴随着剧烈的喘息，阿云嘎把手指上沾上的郑云龙的体液恶劣地往郑云龙脸上随意一抹，和他的眼泪混在了一起。

阿云嘎低头看了一眼郑云龙依旧没有软下来的性.器，转身就走。

郑云龙却颤抖着伸手扯了扯阿云嘎的裤脚。

他顶着微红的鼻尖吸了吸鼻子，看向阿云嘎的眼神充满着小心翼翼，却在发现阿云嘎没有对上自己眼睛的时候闪过一丝狡黠，

“我饿了……你……能不能…让我吃点东西……”

阿云嘎任由郑云龙倒在地上喘息，嫌恶地把挡住他路的裤子踢到一边，心里虽然有些诧异今日的郑云龙似乎比以往相处的所有时间都乖上许多，但阿云嘎还是不忘背着身子丢下一句讽刺，

“呵，郑云龙，你果然还是和当初一样。”

（下）

听着阿云嘎的皮鞋跟踏在木地板上的声音越来越小，郑云龙偏过头，拉着窗帘的一角让这个房间重新归于黑暗才缓和些许，他的手握住自己勃起的性器，在滚烫的柱身上上下移动，在轻微的颤抖中发泄了欲望。

郑云龙没有把被阿云嘎踢开的裤子拿回来，刚刚被阿云嘎的手指操开的后穴在红肿之余还有些痒，流出来一小滩黏腻的液体，郑云龙也不去管它，就随它顺着自己的大腿一滴滴淌在地板上， 眼里晦暗不明。

阿云嘎很快就回来了，他拿着一个盘子走近郑云龙，像施舍一般毫不客气地放在他面前的地上，里面的菜和饭混在一起，不像给人吃的。

郑云龙看着眼前多出来的饭菜呆滞了半晌，才发现阿云嘎没有拿任何餐具。

他略带迷茫地抬头看过去，只看见阿云嘎朝自己挑了挑眉，

“吃啊。”

那么理直气壮，又不容置疑。

阿云嘎蹲下身子，拿起盘子递到郑云龙嘴边，另一只手虚情假意地替郑云龙把额前散落的头发撩到耳后。

阿云嘎扬了扬手里的盘子，面带挑衅，如果郑云龙反抗，他会有很多种方法让郑云龙更加难堪。他以为郑云龙会当然拒绝，可过了几秒，他看见郑云龙的头慢慢低了下去，艰难地吃着盘子里的食物，味道并不好吃，饭菜冰凉，似乎是刚刚随便从冰箱里拿出来的剩饭，郑云龙却确实饿了，他近乎狼吞虎咽地吃着盘子里的食物，嘴角甚至是脸上都已经不可避免地沾上了米粒和食物残渣。

阿云嘎倒是在一旁看得开心，他要让郑云龙知道，一声不吭离开的代价。

郑云龙整个人从上到下被折腾得一团糟，动作幅度大了些，连发丝也从耳际滑落，混进饭菜里。

阿云嘎忽然看到郑云龙一滴眼泪滴在盘子里，心里猝不及防动了一下，阿云嘎压着声音，

“哭什么。”

郑云龙却颤抖着连连摇头，往后缩了一下脖子，似乎怕极了阿云嘎，他伸出手试探着抓住阿云嘎的手腕，声音抖得不行，

“别折腾我了……我真的…不敢再走了……”

“这样最好。” 

阿云嘎看着眼泪一滴滴往下掉的郑云龙，冷冷地回答。

从那天之后，郑云龙真就再没表现出一丝的抵抗情绪，虽然以往的郑云龙也一样是任由他作为，可是如今郑云龙却乖巧得变了一个人，脸顶嘴也不再有，郑云龙没提过一句放他走，也再也没问过他想要做什么，也许是因为真的自己逃不走。

他似乎认了命一般，每天被锁在这个阴暗的小房间里，阿云嘎不来，他就乖乖等着，阿云嘎偶尔兴致上来了撩拨一二，他就表现得情动难耐。

郑云龙真就变成了阿云嘎的宠物，主人在时摇尾巴示好，不在时也不敢造次，他真的似乎变成了阿云嘎一个人的禁脔。

他心情好了就待郑云龙好一些，慷慨施舍他些温柔言语，心情不好了心烦了就对着郑云龙随意撒气，可郑云龙任打任骂，温顺得不可思议。

时间久了，郑云龙眼里好像只剩下了自己一个人，自己就是他全部的生活，全部的喜悲，偶尔竟然学会和自己撒撒娇，被阿云嘎发现偷偷自慰的时候，脸上还会带着红晕往阿云嘎怀里缩。

阿云嘎虽然也曾心有疑虑，却始终还是没有多想，在他看来，这多半是归因于自己大白天把郑云龙压在落地窗上一顿罚，让郑云龙害怕得彻底，阿云嘎也不算太意外，毕竟郑云龙在他眼里，从来都没有特别深沉的心思，也没有多么倔强的脾气，或许，郑云龙的确本应如此才对。

阿云嘎一开始确实谨小慎微，后来反而开始放松下来，他甚至不再拿手铐把郑云龙锁住，因为他在郑云龙眼里真的看不到一丝敌意。

直到有一天，他忘记锁上这间房间的门。

在公司处理业务的他心里猛然一紧，阿云嘎思索片刻，事情处理了一半就火急火燎赶回家，却出乎他意料地闻见从厨房里传出来的香味，阿云嘎拉开厨房门，看见了郑云龙的背影。

他的下身不着寸缕，腿根处还遗留着阿云嘎昨夜的粗暴行径产生的一大片淡红。

郑云龙在给自己做饭。

自己打开门的那一瞬间，郑云龙被吓了一跳，手里的东西掉进洗手池里，害怕地扶着桌沿支支吾吾地对着自己慌忙解释。

这让阿云嘎的心彻底落了下去，他摸上郑云龙的腰侧，难得温柔地安慰了郑云龙几句，心里不禁庆幸起来，自己刚刚莫名的慌张从何而来，阿云嘎不得而知，可貌似一切都是自己多虑了。

但阿云嘎其实忘记了，他把郑云龙抓回家原本是为了惩罚他离开自己，他只是想要把郑云龙当成一个玩物，可是不知不觉从什么时候开始，却莫名其妙变成了一种习惯。

现在的他只知道郑云龙做的饭很合自己心意，自己虽然对郑云龙行为恶劣，郑云龙却无时无刻不在讨好自己，像一只野猫，被慢慢驯养成了家猫。

他望着郑云龙自觉地去厨房洗碗的背影，突然之间觉得，把郑云龙锁在这里，也还真是不错。

久而久之，阿云嘎不再锁门，对待郑云龙的态度也稍有缓解，毕竟他对郑云龙的怒气，早就在郑云龙身上一点点讨了回来。

而郑云龙的胆子好像也不知从什么时候开始慢慢地大了起来。

这是一个极为普通的夜晚，日落的余光被郑云龙收敛于眼底，他透过这扇窗看到过太多的日落日出，今天的落日余晖，却是美得动人心魄，他没有太多的感叹，只是单纯觉得，今夜就该是他的收网时刻。

刚刚洗完澡的郑云龙从红酒架上拿下一瓶红酒，优雅地倒上了一杯，坐在沙发里慢慢喝着，他一如往常地在房间里等着阿云嘎，他嗅着酒香等了一小会儿，发现今夜阿云嘎似乎并不准备来房间找自己。

郑云龙重新倒上一杯酒，拿着它走到了隔壁房间，一下推开房门，如愿以偿地看见了正在看合同文件的阿云嘎，坐在办公椅上的阿云嘎对他地突然到来有些疑惑，刚想开口问一句，却因为郑云龙一颗颗解开纽扣的动作闭上了嘴。

郑云龙一步步靠近阿云嘎，身体一个踉跄差点整个人扑在了阿云嘎身上，阿云嘎堪堪扶住郑云龙的身子，郑云龙却一把抓住了阿云嘎的手，一刹那十指相扣，两人掌心相对，让阿云嘎有些慌了神。

在阿云嘎看来，郑云龙似乎是醉了。

“你喝醉了。”

“唔……我没有……”

郑云龙顺着这个姿势长腿一跨，顺势跨坐在了阿云嘎腿上，郑云龙的鼻息似乎有些粗重，他低着头往阿云嘎脖颈间蹭来蹭去。

阿云嘎手里的钢笔早就不知掉到了哪里，他的下巴被郑云龙的头发蹭得极痒，他却无路可退，郑云龙一缕缕的发丝还在往下淌水，滴到阿云嘎的身上，湿透了他的衣襟，郑云龙另一只手里的红酒杯摇摇晃晃，里面的液体直往地上洒。

“郑云龙。”

“嗯？”

带着鼻音的声音带上撒娇的意味，阿云嘎突然说不出话来了，郑云龙身下的性器顶在自己两腿之间磨蹭，引得他也跟着口干舌燥。

把脸埋在他脖子上的郑云龙突然抬起头，仰头把红酒杯里最后剩余的液体全部饮尽，却没有咽进喉咙，一滴红酒从他嘴角溢出来，顺着他的脖子留下来，郑云龙扬手把酒杯往地上一丢，地板上传来清脆的玻璃碎裂的声音，听得阿云嘎心里一震，他的双手捧上阿云嘎的脸，眼睛早已失去焦距，眼里留下的，尽是意乱情迷。

他柔软的嘴唇对上阿云嘎的嘴，嘴里的红酒度进了阿云嘎口腔里，阿云嘎嘴里顿时爆发出一股浓郁的酒味，郑云龙却更是不知好歹地把舌尖往里探去，在阿云嘎的牙齿上舔过，与阿云嘎舌尖相抵又错开，在她的口腔里攻城略地。

虽然阿云嘎隐隐约约觉得这杯酒里多了些什么不一样的味道，阿云嘎越来越膨胀的欲望却已经让他来不及细想，阿云嘎心一横，楼着郑云龙的膝弯把郑云龙抱上了床。

他从未见过这样主动的郑云龙，以往的郑云龙在床上总是配合自己，如今却在身体挨上床的那一瞬间把自己压在了身下。

郑云龙近乎发狂地扒掉阿云嘎的衣服，他的手压在阿云嘎的胸膛上，连润滑都没有用，他扶着阿云嘎发烫的阴茎，对准自己的后穴，只一下就让阿云嘎的性器顶到了自己身体的最深处。

郑云龙把阿云嘎按在床上动弹不得，他的臀部一起一落，因为刚刚洗过澡的缘故，他的身上散发着一股清香，阿云嘎也不知为何，被郑云龙激烈得过分的性事刺激得头脑发蒙。

“哥……肏我……”

郑云龙一声声地在阿云嘎耳边叫着，咬上阿云嘎的喉结，从他的脖颈一直到锁骨，都留下星星点点的深红色吻痕。

空洞的眼神，被情欲充盈的身体，这副平庸的皮囊在快感里痛快淋漓地徜徉。

郑云龙后穴里分泌出的液体让阿云嘎进入得更加顺畅，一声一声的呻吟越来越大，阿云嘎早该想到的，从郑云龙嗓子里发出的呻吟必然宛如天籁。

他不再掩藏本性，现在的每一秒，与阿云嘎身体契合的每一秒，都是最真实的他，顶到最深处时，他能听见阿云嘎在他的心上拨弦，让他感受到最炽热的撞击，最纯粹的躁动。

性如何通向爱，肮脏如何通往纯净，郑云龙偏能在两者间搭起一座桥，让情色谱写爱情绝唱。

郑云龙移动的频率越来越快，他在狭小昏暗的房间里，为阿云嘎上演一出情色禁片。他让阿云嘎感受了前所未有的快感，以前，别人也懂得在床笫间取悦他，却无人像郑云龙一般，每一个动作，每一个表情，每一下抚摸，都让他流连忘返，让他着迷。

郑云龙的手裳覆盖在阿云嘎起伏的胸膛上，他怎么会不知道，当他喉咙里溢出的呜咽换成呻吟，百转千回，仰起的头露出脆弱的喉结，连阿云嘎也逃脱不了情动。

这一刻，暧昧的喘息颠倒了情欲，肉体的碰撞让欲望熊熊燃烧，阿云嘎看着这个平日里任由自己摆布的郑云龙骑在自己身上作威作福。此时的他，像一朵罂粟，致命又惊艳，他一举一动间的旖旎风情，无人再可超越。

不同于阿云嘎一贯的狠戾，郑云龙的所作所为难得的带上一丝侵略性，

阿云嘎不可避免地沉醉其中，而郑云龙此刻脑海里却只有一个想法。

他阿云嘎一向自恃甚高，想要的就用尽心机夺取，兴致淡了就随意丢弃，阿云嘎误把多情当作深情，不过是始乱终弃。

曾经，他用尽方法让阿云嘎记住他。

如今抵死缠绵之间，他要让阿云嘎再也离不开他。

这一次，激情结束后，他绝不再续航，除了遗憾，他什么都不想留给阿云嘎。

阿云嘎所有的戾气被郑云龙或温柔或激烈的吻化开，他迷迷糊糊地做了一个梦，他梦见喑哑的声音在耳鬓厮磨，语气黏腻又混乱，梦见有人在他耳边呢喃，什么尖锐的东西在他左胸上划过，这道痕迹一边划，有一个声音一边一遍遍地轻声问他，

“你这里，装下过谁呢？”

他感觉有人在自己身上啃咬，他感觉自己冲上了顶峰，感受到了极乐，他想起从未有人给过他如此激烈而欢愉的情事。

酣梦初醒，阿云嘎的胸口一阵剧痛，手指摸上去，一道骇人的细长血痕在自己胸膛上挂着，地上还丢着一把看起来无足轻重的水果刀。

灰暗的房间里，这是唯一的一点红。

阿云嘎不知道，他习惯性的始乱终弃从最开始就对错了人，让他差点没了命，因为他，曾经只把郑云龙当炮友，

可不是所有人，都受得起郑云龙的爱。

残留的余热还逼着阿云嘎回忆起昨晚的种种，他这才发现自己身边已经空无一人，昨夜的缠绵悱恻连痕迹都消失殆尽，只留下他一个人怅然若失。

郑云龙这个人就好像从来没出现在他的世界里一样，他只是一下不注意，就再次消失。

可阿云嘎这一次却受不了了，他贪恋昨晚的缠绵，贪恋那人难得一见的主动，贪恋这几个月的相处，郑云龙消失得轻而易举，他却着了魔。

他为了摘一朵罂粟花，最终把自己搭了进去。

他找遍了每一个郑云龙可能出现的地方，找遍了郑云龙去过的地方，直到他重新回到了那一家并没有开业多久的情色会所。

服务员告诉他，这里从来没有一个叫做郑云龙的客人。

郑云龙先生，是这家会所的总裁。

…………

这位郑总似乎真的很忙。

一个月之后，阿云嘎才终于推开了郑总办公室的门，站在了这位郑总的办公桌前。

郑总举手投足之间，尽显贵气，一点也没有当初那个郑云龙的影子，他的眼睛里流露出完全不一样的情感，用手推了推架在鼻梁上的镜框，一只手拉开了抽屉，一副银色的金属手铐被哐当一声丢在办公桌上，

“这一次，换你跟我回家。”

.

《眼睛里的郁金香》

Summary : 微BDSM / 催眠  
切开黑心理医生嘎x性冷淡嗜痛患者龙

郑云龙几乎已经记不清，到底是从哪一日开始，他不敢再入眠。

他会梦见那个男人。

陌生的，亲密的。

就像此刻，困意早已将他席卷，他根本分不清当下是梦境还是现实，恍惚之间，他只看见了自己，光着脚，走过那片，他已经走过数次的荆棘林。

眼前雾蒙蒙的景象让他觉得虚妄，泥土的味道却让他觉得别样真实，地上的沙砾让他一路踏血，他强忍着刺入骨的痛感，徒手拨开面前重重荆棘，尖刺扎入他细嫩的皮肤，血液顺着他的指缝流满了小臂，他却就着满手的鲜血，于沿途顺下一朵玫瑰，往深处走去。

他对自己所做的这一切都无意识，他确实不知道自己为何如此，可当他看见远处面容模糊不清的男人时，他方才意识到，自己竟只为了将这玫瑰，近乎虔诚地，双手捧送给陌生的他。

距离眼前的男人越来越近，他心里却突然想要后退，可是他的脚步却没有停滞，男人微笑着接过了玫瑰，他依稀听见有人在耳畔低声问他，一遍，又一遍，

“下一次，还来吗？”

………

一周前，心理诊所里一位顶尖的医生接到了一次特殊的预约。

他按照与客人预约的时间在办公室里等了很久，对方都杳无音信，直到他准备取消这次预约的时候，紧闭的房门才被敲响，极轻的两下，停顿了很久才敲响第三声，他的这位客人，缓慢而犹豫。

进来的是一位穿着正装的男子，鼻梁上架着的金丝眼镜把他的双眼藏在镜片后面，但这抵挡不住他看见医生时那一瞬间的慌张，医生微微勾起嘴角，站起身朝眼前的男子伸出右手，

“我是阿云嘎。先生，贵姓。”

男子有些迟钝地将自己的手伸进阿云嘎的手里，他的手稍微一抖，立刻就被温暖的掌心包裹住，他另一只手扶了扶眼镜，

“免贵，姓郑。” 

他停顿了一下，抬眸看向阿云嘎，在短暂对视后，他的眼神很快就移向了别处，补充到， 

“郑云龙。”

阿云嘎示意郑云龙坐在他对面，他看得出，自己这位客人，似乎依旧在犹豫自己该不该来到这里，他帮郑云龙接了一杯温水，放在郑云龙身前的桌面上，

“放松一点，你可以和我随便聊聊。”

阿云嘎坐回自己的办公椅里，看着这个带着浓厚禁欲气质的人，对方的双手握着水杯，沉默许久，阿云嘎也没有催促，只是静静地等着。

郑云龙对他自己所感受到的一切都难以启齿，似乎咽了一口口水，紧张地舔了一下有些干燥的嘴唇，却没有拿起水杯，他缓慢地出声， 

“我…最近……很不对劲。”

“我好像得病了。” 一句简短的概括。

阿云嘎的眼神一直停留在郑云龙身上，他看见郑云龙的嘴唇甚至已经开始颤抖，

“我……对那方面…一直比较冷淡……但最近……我好像…

郑云龙喉结滚动，口水顺着咽喉咽下去，即使紧握着温暖的杯壁外侧，他的指节却依旧冰凉，

“在偶尔感觉到疼痛的时候……我会……会……”

郑云龙的声音越来越小，从什么时候开始，不经意产生的疼痛竟然让他这个性冷淡的人感觉到了快感，甚至于某一天，他近乎绝望地发现自己疯狂地渴望被掌控，被占有，他没有丝毫的夸张，他觉得自己得病了，千真万确。

郑云龙逐渐变得有些支支吾吾，零碎的话语里断断续续地表达出自己的意思，他变得局促不安，脖子也往后缩了些许，这一切，阿云嘎全都看在眼里。

只是郑云龙那全程飘忽不定的眼神，完全没有捕捉到阿云嘎眼里闪过的，最不该出现的，那一分狡黠。

“你放松些，别紧张。”

阿云嘎的手覆在郑云龙手上，郑云龙惊讶地发现，阿云嘎并没有任何的鄙视，甚至没有丝毫诧异或是不解，阿云嘎始终微笑着，无论自己说出什么难以启齿的话语，他依旧是那一副处变不惊的模样。

郑云龙甚至不记得后来具体发生了什么，他只记得他越说越迟缓，对方却仍然仔细地听着，直到后来，他也只记得对面这个叫做阿云嘎的心理医生，体贴地把他带到一张舒适得有些过分的躺椅上。

室内的灯光被调暗，他听见阿云嘎在自己耳边轻语，而对方柔软的发丝间，隐约透出一股它从未闻见过的低浓度古龙香，清雅温和，弥漫在他鼻间，刚刚紧握住他的那双手，慢慢伸向他耳边，不失温柔地替他把金丝眼镜取了下来。

一只有些旧的金壳怀表在他眼前来回晃动。

昏黄的光开始扩散，阿云嘎的话语一句句传进他耳内，郑云龙只觉眼前的场景变得模糊起来，他的眼睛开始失焦，他的眼皮越来越沉重，最终，闭上了双眼。

郑云龙眼中一片漆黑，他的世界归于黑暗，在这陌生的环境里，强烈的不安油然而生，而他的这份不安却很快神使鬼差地，被耳边的轻语呢喃所掩盖。

他依旧坐在躺椅上，再次睁眼却迎上一缕陌生的光，柔和的光照入他的眼眸，算不上刺眼。

他隐约看见了一张轮廓分明的脸庞，下颌角勾勒出锋利的线条，在昏黄的灯光下愈加明显，微微下撇的嘴角带上了些不容置疑的气势，鼻梁上方，一副冰冷的黑金色金属面具遮住了半张脸，那人的眼睛藏在面具背后的阴影下，竟透出写饿狼扑食般的狠戾，这张脸慢慢凑近了自己，他甚至能想象出面具下，对方微微上挑的眉。

郑云龙能听见自己喉咙里发出颤抖的喘息，斜眼瞥向周遭，自己到底是什么时候来到了这间狭小却应有尽有的暗室，墙上陈列的道具，大大小小，全是他认不得的东西，有些压抑可怖的布景，和他身边一言不发的陌生男人，一切都让他觉得恐怖，可是在恐惧中又莫名其妙生出一种无法抑制的兴奋。

郑云龙被对方搭在扶手上的双手环在躺椅里，有那么一瞬间想要逃跑，可他的身体却像着了魔一样动弹不得。

所有的一切都在告诉郑云龙，他似乎无处可逃。

男人的手慢慢伸向他脖颈间，郑云龙吓得几乎闭上双眼，他感觉到对方的手不松不紧地箍住他的喉咙，顺着他有些僵硬的身体慢慢往下滑，手指一勾，挑开了他最上方的衬衫扣，郑云龙拼了命地想要张口呼喊，喉咙却发不出任何声音，他只能看到眼前人越来越近的脸庞，也只能感觉到自己全身的鸡皮疙瘩在一点点冒起来。

对方解扣子的手还在继续，一颗，一颗，直到郑云龙胸前已经露出了一大片肌肤，优越的肩宽，在灯光的照耀下愈显突起的锁骨，一只手从他的衬衫里一寸一寸探进去，不经意蹭过他胸前殷红的一点，激得郑云龙不由得往后一缩。

男人缓缓俯下身，郑云龙却无处可避，他能感觉到对方的鼻息，正一阵一阵地喷在他完全暴露在空气中的皮肤上。

一张俊美的脸几乎贴在他赤裸的身上，男人伸出舌头舔过他的锁骨，牙齿在这层皮肤上面剐蹭，他只感觉到一个柔软的东西降临在他的锁骨上，在上面来回舔舐，时而有些刺痛，对方柔软的发丝扫过他的下巴，有些发痒。 

男人湿润的舌尖开始在这具身体上游走，手下的动作也没有丝毫的停滞，他娴熟得可怕，似乎比郑云龙本人还熟悉这具身体，郑云龙身上衣物被尽数褪下，随意地丢在一边。

郑云龙的呼吸开始变得粗重起来，他情不自禁地扬起头，脆弱的喉结暴露在男人唇边，对方一口便咬了上去，郑云龙如同被定住一般，一动也不敢动，对方却反而愈加嚣张。

可明明是俗不可耐的挑逗，却偏偏蚀骨腐心。

对方随手拿起旁边的丝绒眼罩，郑云龙几乎还未反应过来这一切，便已经突然坠入了一片漆黑。柔软的丝绸紧紧贴合在他的眼睛上，哪怕是一丝一毫的光，都没有施舍给他，他开始变得慌乱无措，极大的不安翻涌着向他袭来，恐惧猛地包裹住了他。

他的手被钳住按在头顶，粗糙的绳子并不温柔地在自己手腕上一圈圈环绕，对方绕得极慢却不留任何缝隙，一系列动作下，他的胸膛被迫挺起，一想到自己胸前两点正毫无保留地暴露在那人眼里，他的脸便慢慢烧了起来。

郑云龙奶白色的胸微微隆起，很是柔软，胸膛剧烈的起伏在男人眼中更像是邀请，他的手覆盖在郑云龙胸前的软肉上，揉了好几轮才肯停手。

男人的膝盖挤进郑云龙双腿之间，蹲下身，手里一握就握住了郑云龙纤细的脚踝，他的手一用力，郑云龙的双腿瞬间被大敞着拉开，搭在沙发两边的扶手上，私密之处刮过一阵凉风，在男人眼中一览无遗。

郑云龙的脸倏地通红，下意识往回缩的腿似乎惹怒了对方，大腿根立刻被狠狠扇了一巴掌，白皙的皮肤隐隐约约地被盖上了淡红色的指印，

“张开。”

简短的两个字，郑云龙却像是被什么东西震住了一样，再也没有大幅度的反抗，似是惩罚，他的膝盖被按着往外推得更开，郑云龙的生理眼泪硬是被生生逼了出来。

郑云龙身体上所有的触碰突然消失，他依稀能听见男人的脚步声，忽远忽近，可还没等他拉回自己的思绪，他就突然感觉到自己身下迎来了一片火热，腿根处猛地炸裂开剧烈的刺痛，刚刚稍微松了一口气的他立刻被这猛烈的刺激吓得呼吸都静止下来。

这是什么？他在对自己做什么？一点又一点的疼痛降临在他身体的每一个部位，郑云龙的手在颤抖，直到后来，转变成了整具身体剧烈的惊颤。

失去视觉的他，使得其他感官变得更加敏感。

直到郑云龙似是失禁般的泪珠浸湿了眼罩内侧，男人才满意地把手中微斜的低温蜡烛拿正，他把低温蜡烛在手里轻轻摇晃，看着蜡油一点点聚集在顶端，拿着它凑近郑云龙腿根处细嫩的皮肤，低温蜡烛燃烧起昏黄火光，他就着这火光，认真欣赏着郑云龙私密处的每一寸。

他的手再次倾斜，如愿以偿地听见了郑云龙倒吸气的声音，他看着蜡油滴下去的那一瞬间，在腿根处完美地凝结成块，他甚至能够隐约看见凝固的蜡油周围，郑云龙那被刺激得微红的皮肤。

男人却笑意更深，他拿下一根散鞭，轻缓地扫在郑云龙滴满蜡油的大腿内侧和腿根，再猛地一鞭抽在上面，皮肤上整块的蜡油被打得稀碎，掉落在地毯上。

鞭稍狠狠扫过地每一寸皮肤，都在叫嚣着巨大的疼痛，在男人每一个停手的间隙，郑云龙大口喘着气，他的指甲扣进掌心，腿根不住地颤抖，可他却惊恐地发觉，他身下的欲望，在不知不觉中竟已蓄势待发。

郑云龙恐慌惊颤，可他身体每一处的反应都在清清楚楚地告诉他，他所感受到的这一切，绝非煎熬。

到底是从什么时候开始，痛感荒谬地变成了快感，他的抵抗，又是从什么时候开始消弭殆尽，他渐渐地湮没在汗液与泪水中，泪腺决了堤，微红的眼尾不知不觉已经被眼泪浸湿。

他在理智与癫狂的交界徘徊，灵魂似乎也能脱离在身体之外，刺痛感变成至上的快感，他的眼中一片朦胧。

而给予他的快感，正野蛮滋生。

当蜡油全部掉落在地上时，郑云龙的腿根早已经布满了淡红色的鞭痕，几鞭甚至抽到了他隐秘的后穴，他的后穴正可怜地一张一合。

男人手里的散鞭丢到一边，他扶着郑云龙的大腿，湿热的舌尖抵住有些发烫的伤痕，顺着淡红色的细长痕迹往下舔弄，偶尔偏离轨道，在细嫩的皮肤上画圈，看着皮肤因交错的红痕展露出更加诱人的颜色，不禁喉结滚动，忍不住在上面嘬了一口，留下一团饱受凌虐却美得让人窒息的艳红。

而对方给予他的触碰又短暂地消失了。

抓住后松手，紧拥后脱离，叫嚣后平淡 ，郑云龙更加意犹未尽。

男人从裤袋里摸出一根烟，用手指夹着这根烟，把它慢慢探进郑云龙双唇之间，手里的打火机啪地一声掀开了盖子，凑近了眼前衔着烟的人，慵倦的夜燃起一点火光，就着郑云龙的一呼一吸，烟头燃烧起来。

男人似乎笑了一下，他双指夹出这支烟含进自己嘴里，烟头随着他的呼吸忽明忽暗，他扯下郑云龙的眼罩，近乎迷恋地望着郑云龙，似乎要逐寸欣赏才满意，他缓缓凝望对方的眉眼，他得承认，他从来没有见过，美得如此动人心魄的眼眸。

唯独他，唯独他。

自己看尽漫天星辰，听厌莺声缭绕，低嗅无味的风，沐浴于未到的春风，其皆不如郑云龙眼中那半分缱绻。

他的指腹划过郑云龙的下颌，一点点勾勒着对方的轮廓，他的唇缓缓移向郑云龙，吻上他眼窝内侧，再移到他高挺的鼻梁上，轻轻掠过他鼻梁侧边的痣，一路向下。

他的嘴唇只是轻轻碰在郑云龙唇上，嘴里烟雾在郑云龙嘴里度过一轮，从嘴角溢出来，徐徐上升，烟雾缭绕，在空气中扩散，飘出半掩的窗，在夜色中弥漫。

二人舌尖相抵，他的吻时而似水般寡淡，时而又似酒般热烈，在这个极具侵略性的吻里，空掷出微妙的情愫，郑云龙迷失在其中，他未曾意料，蹭过自己唇间的吻，是自己狂躁欲望腥甜的解药，

对方吻得激烈，步步紧逼又毫不退让，舌尖在郑云龙口腔里攻城略地，几番搅弄，逼得他几近窒息，只顾得上拼命抓住接吻的间隙才得以稍作喘息。

郑云龙的胸膛剧烈起伏，乘对方片刻抽离之时大口吸入新鲜的空气，却惊觉这烟草味中竟带着一股，若隐若现的，独特却又熟悉的，淡淡的，古龙香。

阿云嘎？他不禁浑身一抖。

郑云龙深吸了一口气。

是他。

是阿云嘎。

郑云龙不禁抬眸注视，凝望这深藏在阴影下的深邃眉眼，他试图去捕捉那金属面具之下，对方眼中闪过的那一瞬情动。他看见光下纷飞乱舞的烟尘，和扩散开的烟雾融合在一起，譬如这人间烟火色，美得虚妄失真。

窗外的月色计数堆积的情欲，它似乎也在称颂这腐朽的浪漫。这个混着烟草味的吻，是他阿云嘎于片刻间给郑云龙许下的，那份亘古不变的极致浪漫。

他似乎透过这冰冷的面具，看见了阿云嘎眼尾弯起的笑意，就像不久前那个温文尔雅的医生。

阿云嘎的面容，与阿云嘎带给他所有的性欲与极乐，似是他眼眸里绝色又致命的郁金香，虚无缥缈，却真实存在，这朵娇艳欲滴的郁金香在情欲肆虐中熊熊燃烧，于他眼中燃起火光，又顷刻间被吞没，在那一席温存中，开到荼靡。

他从半空中坠落，是阿云嘎，是阿云嘎接住了他，他的欲望，他的渴望，乃至他的灵魂，在阿云嘎这里，都没有秘密。

他依稀听见窗外下起细碎的雨，自己好像光脚踩在潮湿的水泥地上，冰凉的雨跌落在他的手心，他的唇凑近手心，亲吻这片湿润，他享受这大雨倾覆，享受这混乱黏腻，似划过他锁骨的汗，湿透的发梢上滚落的水滴，眼中染上的雾气，凝聚成泪珠，一滴，一滴，往下肆意流淌。

阿云嘎扯开束缚在郑云龙手腕间的麻绳，他用手揽住郑云龙的膝弯，一用力就把他抱了起来。

郑云龙眼前顿时天昏地转，等他再反应过来时，他已经离开了沙发，转而跨坐在了阿云嘎的大腿上。

阿云嘎的手摸上自己的领口，只解开了三颗纽扣。恰好露出了一部分胸肌，阿云嘎的双臂从郑云龙背后绕过，把他紧紧抱在自己怀里，安抚性地在他后背上拍着，帮他顺着气。

郑云龙细密的睫毛上扑闪着晶莹的泪珠，眼眸里泪光点缀，他怎么也想不到，阿云嘎无法抵抗的狠戾背后，有他出其不意的温柔，

郑云龙身体不经意间抖了一下，随即缩成一团，他的头轻轻埋在阿云嘎的胸上，面色潮红，他听见阿云嘎的心跳，同样的急促，频率似乎慢慢重合在一起，就像他们两个人，那么契合。

郑云龙赤裸的胸膛贴在阿云嘎健硕的胸肌上，他全身赤裸，相比于他，阿云嘎却衣冠楚楚，和狼狈的他大相径庭。

他敏感的两点在阿云嘎的西装上磨蹭，刺激得乳尖红肿发烫，郑云龙却觉得瘙痒难耐，忍不住就要往前蹭。

他只听得见阿云嘎在他耳畔的轻语呢喃，只听得见自己断断续续的喘息，他刚刚的兴致还未消磨，这一蹭却不知为何刺激到了阿云嘎，阿云嘎的手指便不由分说地重新探进了他的口腔，两根手指在里面不断搅动，他刻意忽视郑云龙有些干呕的表情，一系列毫不客气的动作几乎触碰到了郑云龙喉咙口，直到看见郑云龙眼角新滚落的泪水才停了手。

他的手指从郑云龙口腔里牵出一条银丝，沾着涎液的手指顺着郑云龙的后背滑下去，数着他的脊椎，一节节下移，手指挤进他的臀缝，试探性地摸到了他早已湿润的后穴。

那隐秘的部位里，不知什么时候分泌出的奶白色液体正不住地沿着腿根往下流去，阿云嘎似乎满意地笑了一下，混着方才沾染的涎液，他的手指很轻松地插入进去。

缓慢，却没有任何犹豫。

被插入的痛感奇迹般地激起他的快感，郑云龙泛滥的情欲在一念间倾覆，当他被插入时，他真的感受到了快感，他变得敏感，变得不像那个性冷淡的自己，他第一次知道，自己这具身体，竟然真的可以和饥渴二字沾上边界。

郑云龙喉咙里溢出的呻吟，似乎是在歌颂阿云嘎的杰作 ，而郑云龙却也从中得到诡异的满足，他感受到自己的声带在震动，自己的喉咙溢出些从未发出过的声音，若有若无，虚无缥缈。

“我好冷。”

于是阿云嘎把他抱得更紧，手指也插得更加深入，他撑开郑云龙的后穴，加进几根手指，反复抽插，指节在里面弯曲，搅动后穴里黏腻的液体，跨坐在阿云嘎腿上的郑云龙门户大开无从抵抗，甚至因此能够更加深入地去接纳阿云嘎给予他的所有。

明明是如此激烈的肉体冲撞，却偏偏温柔缱绻，而郑云龙灼烧的欲望，也再也无法浇灭。

郑云龙似乎彻底变了一个人，现在的他敏感得不像样，他跟随着阿云嘎的频率，阿云嘎每一次的用力都能把他带上更高的顶峰，他的身体上下起伏，乳尖不得不反复刮磨在阿云嘎的衣服上。 

几番猛烈的抽插后，他的欲望一股股喷射在阿云嘎紧实的小腹间，阿云嘎得衬衫湿了一大片，贴合在他的腹肌上，勾勒出健美的肌肉，

晦暗中，阿云嘎眼里闪过一瞬间的狡黠，他按着郑云龙的肩，把他用力按在了地上，一言一语间，尽是挑逗意味，

“郑云龙，舔干净。”

郑云龙的膝盖磕在地上，却早已忘记抵抗是什么滋味，他不得不跪在地毯上，眼前全都是阿云嘎湿透的那一小片衬衫。

一滴冷汗划过他滚烫的皮肤，郑云龙湿润的舌尖隔着衣服在阿云嘎紧实的腹肌上舔舐，他的舌尖勾起淡白的精液，自下而上，一点点地把沾在衬衫上的精液尽数收进嘴里。

咸涩的味道在他的味蕾上绽放，鼻尖也蹭上了白浊的液体，他有些反胃，可当他感觉到阿云嘎摸了摸自己的头的时候，郑云龙自己都没想到，自己竟然就这么咽了下去。

他渴望被给予，他臆想被需要，为什么，他会想要讨好这个男人，是性冷淡的自己，也在享受这个荒诞的游戏吗？

郑云龙回忆起方才炸裂开的刺痛，阿云嘎温柔的眼眸只能掩藏在狠戾背后，他自己却看着这双浸透了温情的眼眸失了神。

他不敢相信自己甚至，甚至在里面看见了爱，像是在海里被淹没的晦涩情愫。又像是茫茫山海之中，肆意流露的坦荡爱意。

期间起承转合，最是摄人心魄，然此间旖旎，亦早已无可描述。

他们这所谓烂俗的情爱性事，带着些许如同偷情般的刺激，他却有些难以割舍。

郑云龙扶着阿云嘎的大腿大口喘气，转眼阿云嘎却一脚踩上郑云龙两腿间勃起的欲望，皮鞋轻轻地上面碾动，郑云龙喉咙里忍不住传来一声痛呼，他抬头仰望，看见了阿云嘎似笑非笑的表情，微微勾起的嘴角是那么真实。

他身下愈加疼痛，可让他恐慌的是，他的欲望竟真的再起骚动。他变得欲求不满，变得饥渴难耐，这真的，还是从前的那个他吗？

在这狂风骤雨般的疼痛中，他的性器再次通红肿胀起来，几近高潮的时候，他身下的欲望几乎又要再次喷涌而出。

郑云龙喉咙里冒出自己都不敢相信的话，

“求你……”

郑云龙只听见阿云嘎喉咙里传来一声嗤笑，他的皮鞋似乎施舍般地从郑云龙勃起的性器上移开，转眼间却拿起快要燃尽的低温蜡烛，恶趣味地从郑云龙通红的顶端上方滴下去，蜡油迅速结块，随着郑云龙抑制不住的痛呼，他所有的欲望在爆发的临界点被彻底封住。

阿云嘎一把揪住郑云龙的头发，逼迫他的头向上扬起，阿云嘎的眼神直直地看着郑云龙，把他彻底暴露出的脆弱收入眼底，而郑云龙没有发现，阿云嘎的气息也有早就些不规律，他只是听见了阿云嘎的声音，

“我很喜欢这样的你。”

“郑云龙，你，喜欢吗？”

一滴泪划过微红的眼角，他喜欢。

阿云嘎没有问他多余的话，他的反应和他的表情早已经给了阿云嘎答案。只是，郑云龙却慢慢疼得有些意识模糊，他的脑海里瞬间一片混乱，耳边只回荡着阿云嘎的话语，可他所感受倒的快感却更加清晰，他在阿云嘎身下支离破碎，变得歇斯底里，他满头大汗，乞求般地看向面带戏谑的阿云嘎，阿云嘎的脸，却在他眼中慢慢变得模糊不清…………

“啪”

突然间，一声响指响彻在他的脑海中，一切戛然而止。

郑云龙在大汗淋漓中惊醒。

他眼前顿时出现一片晃眼的光亮，刺目的光让他完全睁不开眼，一如大梦初醒，恍若隔世。

一双手体贴地覆盖在他眼睛上方，替他掩住这强烈地刺激，郑云龙慢慢睁开了眼睛，这双手移开的时候，他看见了阿云嘎，那个温文儒雅的，心理医生。

眼前的阿云嘎正对自己温柔地笑着，嘴角勾起的弧度恰到好处，郑云龙眯起眼睛，眼前这张脸和刚刚那副面容在模糊的视线中交叠重合，分毫不差。

看见阿云嘎的这一瞬间，郑云龙几乎吓得从躺椅上摔下去，阿云嘎一手按住了他的肩，另一只手在旁边虚虚地扶着他有些倾斜的身体，早已不似刚刚那般不容违抗。

是的，那么相似，却又不一样。

一切的一切似乎都定格在最后一幕，郑云龙早已经分不清，这是幻觉，还是真实。

所有的一切都告诉他刚刚每一刻皆是虚无，可他却想低头寻找自己手腕上留存的红痕，他心觉恐慌害怕，可他不敢相信自己刚刚真的意犹未尽。

郑云龙竟有些怅然若失，他拼了命地去寻觅方才抵死缠绵的蛛丝马迹，阿云嘎的一颦一笑还在眼前，而自己，也已无法忘记与他亲吻的滋味。

甚至于他觉得此刻眼前阿云嘎挑高的眉都似乎在一遍遍地问他，

郑云龙，你在眷恋些什么。

阿云嘎抿起嘴角，在郑云龙惊恐慌乱的眼神中，再次一点点凑近了他，这让郑云龙瞬间吓得抓紧了躺椅的扶手。

与此同时，他的手心里开始滲出冷汗，泛白的指节颤抖着死死扣住扶手外的那层皮革，指甲在不知不觉中早已深深地陷入进去，可阿云嘎也仅仅只是从旁边的桌子上拿起他的眼镜，抬起手温柔地给他重新戴了上去。

冰凉的金属眼镜架短暂地唤醒了郑云龙的理智，眼镜腿穿过他的发丝，轻轻地架在他的耳朵上。

眼前人的轮廓和周围的场景都逐渐重新变得清晰，他终于看清楚了眼前那一人，阿云嘎又恢复了最初那一副笑盈盈的模样，刚刚给他戴上眼镜的手指绕过他一缕缕早已湿透的发丝，温柔地帮他把凌乱的发捋到耳后，指腹在他耳廓边磨挲，

郑云龙感觉到他的嘴唇凑近了自己的耳畔，轻轻往里吹着气，

“下一次，还来吗？”

…………

郑云龙又一次从梦中惊醒。

他果然再也没能忘记那个男人。

其实，他也在某个下着细雨的夜晚里清醒地意识到，那一天，那个人，那份得以坦然流露出的欲望，那份存于缠绵悱恻间的沉醉，那份烙在唇齿厮磨中的迷恋，于他而言，绝非梦魇。

从前，他的夜晚太过漫长，隔岸亦是荒岛，他慌张逃窜，而阿云嘎却不愿为他掩去这夜色，相反，他理解自己这看似荒谬病态的性欲，甚至愿意带着自己徜徉其中，那样的他，何其温柔。

几个星期后，郑云龙终于又走进了这家诊所。

这一次，他没有预约。

郑云龙知道，他也许不会成为这家诊所的常驻患者，但他不禁臆想，也许，他可以在倾盆大雨时，以一个家属的身份，站在诊所楼下，等一个举手投足间隐约散发着古龙香的男人。

他可以不必在意自己衣袖上沾染的雨水，可以轻轻勾住对方的臂弯，对着眼前笑容和煦的他说一句，

“我来了，我来……和你一起回家。”

. 

《哪日恋过》

Summary : 现背，伪纪实

声入人心录制结束已经过去了好一段时间，两人的行程也越来越忙，阿云嘎好不容易抽出个空档就往郑云龙家里跑。

郑云龙一如往常地在厨房里捣鼓自己的菜，他喜欢自己做菜的感觉，坐在外边等着的阿云嘎看着厨房里忙活的郑云龙若有所思，他看见郑云龙端着一盘菜走出来，阿云嘎突然一时兴起，莫名其妙开口对着郑云龙问了一句，

“那天，你为什么哭？”

郑云龙的脚步停滞下来，他知道阿云嘎在说什么，声入人心最后一期，看着那帮小崽子们一个个离开，想着他们正在走的路，心里总要忍不住一酸，他把菜端到桌上，

“因为他们。”

郑云龙看了阿云嘎一眼，

“也因为你。”

“你走那天，可没有哭。”

阿云嘎笑着提醒他，似乎想起了以前的种种，语气带上了些调侃意味，

郑云龙愣了一下，

“那是你没看见。”

他朝阿云嘎随意地摆摆手，然后转身回了厨房，

郑云龙轻轻把厨房门拉上，他撒谎了。其实他俩大学毕业收拾行李离开那天，他真没哭。那时的郑云龙，谈不上眷恋阿云嘎留下过的每一丝气息，只是终归觉得心里有些不舒服，直到坐上车的那一刻，他才后知后觉地发现自己身边少了点什么。

可阿云嘎却不一样，阿云嘎一直很想告诉郑云龙，他走那天，日月无光。

自从他离开后，那个夏天似乎就戛然而止了，他真的很不喜欢看见别人离开自己，那时他没告诉郑云龙，他怕极了别离，无论是暂时，还是永久。

他还记得他上大学的时候，他总是不厌其烦地一次次叫郑云龙起床，郑云龙被叫得有些烦了，便拿被子捂住头缩在被子里，他们一起看尽日落的余光，一起因为睡过头错过考试而战战兢兢，他总是在照顾别人，不过也有意无意地总是要多照顾郑云龙一些，那时并不太爱说话的他，也能任凭郑云龙大咧咧地爬上他的床。

那时候，他似乎永远在往下撇的嘴角，终于也往上扬了起来。

郑云龙真的带给过他很多快乐。

也许他曾活在阴影笼罩之下，可他无时无刻不渴望着光明。

除了那份远在天际的梦想，郑云龙也是他光明的一部分。

他依旧记得郑云龙曾经大包大揽地扬言要带自己去青岛看海，明明没拿到驾照多久，手一挥就带着自己上了车，那是他第一次看见海，那天下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，去到海边时太阳都快落山，郑云龙那混小子拉着自己就不管不顾地往海里跑，海浪一波一波地袭来，潮湿的沙滩，冰凉的海水爬上他的脚背，包裹住他的小腿，吓得他拼命往后退，一屁股不小心坐在沙滩上，无奈地看着身边的郑云龙笑得前仰后合。

那是他第一次看见海，他至今还记得那天海风咸涩的味道，小腿上沾上的沙砾两个人摆弄了好久才擦干净，他也记得他曾经就着耳边呼啸而过的风，低声对郑云龙说过一句话，如果郑云龙当时愿意转过头看一眼，他会看见他曾见过的，最深情的眼眸。

少年人的情感总是晦涩难懂，说到底，在那时，对于爱这件事上，他俩都没有多深的造诣。

大学毕业之后，两个少年在两个城市追逐梦想，看似殊途，实则同归。

阿云嘎没有和郑云龙说过，八步半的房间，他住得并不舒服，地下室阴暗潮湿，出了门又是雾蒙蒙的天，每天早上唤醒他的，不是日出第一缕暖洋洋的微光，而是他枕边有些恼人的闹铃，那样的日子日复一日，永远地留在了阿云嘎脑海里，挥之不去。

他没告诉过郑云龙，也没和谁诉过苦，他只是在每个睡梦之前，感受着自己的心跳，就着滚烫的热泪想想自己的梦想，再想想那个叫做郑云龙的少年。

也算是茫茫寒冬里侥幸偷来的一点温暖。

他在无垠黑暗里缓缓而行，根本看不见光，可他总觉得，再多往前走一步，就一步，也许一切都会不一样，他并非别无选择，他只是从来没想过回头。

那些漫长的夜晚，那些不为人知的独处，想起那个熟悉的人，心里还是会涌起一阵暖意。

后来他也带郑云龙回到了他的家，郑云龙确实不太适应那边的环境，可他看得出来，郑云龙很开心，他们像是完成了什么必须要做的事情。他们在草原上看一望无际的草原，在蒙古包里说说笑笑，阿云嘎习惯性地给郑云龙割下一块手把肉，带着他看篝火晚会，在缆车上笑他恐高，再一起坐在天台上看烟花。

烟花在空中绽放，绝不是刹那的旖旎。

那是大海与草原的密语，不可言说的隐晦爱意。

其实提起郑云龙时，阿云嘎总是不免有些自豪，他觉得其他人没有真正见过郑云龙的眼睛，没有像他一样，认认真真的，看过郑云龙明亮澄澈的眼眸，里面涌动的，是那种干净纯粹的少年气息，不经世事，肆意洒脱，是那种，一眼就能望到底的纯净赤诚。

不过后来阿云嘎才知道，那也不全是单纯，那是郑云龙的风骨，独一无二的风骨。

阿云嘎就是想一直看着他，直到他站在光的正中央熠熠生辉。

后来，他的少年长大了，也会管自己叫哥了，也终于在摸爬滚打中，走出了一条路，追寻着自己的热爱，在满腔热忱中找到了他的曙光。

阿云嘎替郑云龙开心，他知道郑云龙找到了属于他的乌托邦，那里有他的音乐剧，有他梦寐以求的事业，可是阿云嘎不知道，在那里，也有他阿云嘎一个位置。

声入人心录制最后一期的那一天，成员们一个一个离席，你说它是个形式，它确实只是个形式，可悲伤向来会传染，阿云嘎不轻易落泪，那天却红了眼眶，他坐在高高的首席位上，顾不上自己是否哭得有些难看，他甚至听不清下面一个个离开的成员告别时在说些什么，泪眼朦胧中，他看见郑云龙的手抚上自己的胸膛，他便笃定，那一刻，郑云龙一定在注视着自己。

他不需要听清楚郑云龙说什么，他们本就不需要语言去表达什么，因为他知道，郑云龙懂他。

其实他这一路都在跌跌撞撞地爱着郑云龙。

可阿云嘎几乎不提及爱，这个字对他来说，真的太奢侈，他的情感不可揣摩，可他的每一个眼神都无不在对郑云龙说，

郑云龙，我在等你。

阿云嘎总是这样，满腔爱意在不经意间喷涌出来，又被自己生生逼回去。

不知什么时候开始，他的大龙似乎终于聪明了，他记得录制结束之后，所有成员们一起约着出去聚餐，自己眼尾的红还未完全消下去，不免显得有些狼狈，脸上短暂流露出的脆弱被郑云龙看进眼里，这些阿云嘎自己都不太清楚，他只记得在回酒店的路上，郑云龙突然迎着风对他说，

“你不是想要一个家吗，我给你。”

那天郑云龙的语气还是像往常一样，可是阿云嘎不知道自己是不是看错了，他看到郑云龙的眼泪也跟着流了下来。

这句话并非姗姗来迟，它出现得恰到好处。

他们因为机缘巧合相遇，后来，又因为惺惺相惜去相爱，看似情路一路坦荡，实则早已越过千难万阻。

风雨倾覆，他们在大雨滂沱中相爱。

其实他们隔些日子就能见上一面，也就是在这些日子里，好像从什么时候开始，就多了些惺惺相惜。那些怎么也熬不到尽头的日子，阿云嘎不说，郑云龙也不提，也许自己的苦，自己都记不太清了，对方还是一点点悄悄记着，偶尔喝得酩酊大醉，苦笑着感叹这条路太苦，一路寂静无声，无人问津，所以他们的手早就握在了一起，才不那么孤独。

艺术家的浪漫爱情大同小异，唯独你我灵魂相许，命中契合。

哪有什么从头甜到尾的爱情，不都是磕磕绊绊，现在每一个瞬间的甜，都踩在当年的那些苦楚和心酸之上。

他是他生日闭眼许的愿，是虚无假象里唯一的真实，是无意义文学里的鲜活文字，是溺亡时，最后会想起的人。

他爱他的肆意洒脱，爱他的纵情狂热，爱他，因为他同样活成了自己理想中，那个梦寐以求的样子。

阿云嘎自己都不知道自己是什么时候爱上了郑云龙，但这早就不重要了，哪日恋过，无从查证，也无关深入骨髓或是浅显淡薄。

不过阿云嘎清楚地知道，

无论是唱情歌还是聊理想，他都要和郑云龙在一起。

恍惚之间，阿云嘎感觉有什么东西凑近了自己的脸庞，湿热的气息贴近了自己，阿云嘎缓过神来，闻见饭香味的同时正对上郑云龙那一双水光潋滟的眼睛，还是像当初那样，通透又明亮，只是多了些两人之间心照不宣的爱意，阿云嘎鼻尖一酸，他感觉到自己一片柔软的触感降临在自己唇上，

“你哭了。”

阿云嘎笑了笑，没有否认，他只是帮郑云龙把额前的碎发撩到耳后，

“傻瓜，你也哭了。”

《极致纵欲》

Summary : bdsm/dom嘎xsub龙

阿云嘎进家门的第一秒就察觉出了不对，他一眼就看见餐桌上还剩下半块的蛋糕和他的爱人惊恐的眼神，阿云嘎心觉好笑，他步步逼近郑云龙，挑起郑云龙的下巴凑近他的脸，吻上郑云龙嘴角残留的奶油，

“下次记得吃干净点。”

阿云嘎的手从郑云龙的上衣里伸进去，摸上郑云龙的皮肤，顺着他的脊椎，一节一节地数下去，他的嘴唇贴在郑云龙耳边，

“郑云龙，这是你咎由自取。”

是的，郑云龙知道，他不该这样的，他不该在阿云嘎限制甜食的时候偷吃，可他总是这样，阿云嘎越不让他做什么他越是想要反着来，他其实没那么爱吃甜食，到底是出于怎样的心理，只有郑云龙自己才最清楚。

郑云龙很快被揪着领子带进那个房间。

他被阿云嘎强按在房间中央的台子上，衣物被迅速颓尽，他的双手被按在头顶，阿云嘎拿起绳子在他纤细的手腕上一圈圈地缠绕，最后在尾端紧紧打上一个结，他的腿被台子上的束缚带扣住，动弹不得，阿云嘎的动作一气呵成，太过用力的动作让郑云龙充分感受到了他的怒气，绳子上密密麻麻的倒刺扎入郑云龙的手腕，郑云龙稍微一动便能感受到一猛烈的刺痛。

郑云龙不知道将要发生什么，可是一切都让他兴奋，他已经很久没有来过这里了，他很久没有感受过阿云嘎狠戾的那一面，很久没有感受他激烈又不失浪漫的吻，这个房间里所有因为他处于特殊时期而被封存起来的东西都在引诱着他。

郑云龙胡思乱想的时候，阿云嘎已经重新回到这个房间，连带着那一份未吃完的奶油蛋糕，微笑着放在了郑云龙身体旁边，阿云嘎故意换上一身军装，他的笑不似往常那个温柔的爱人，这里，是他们隐秘游戏的开始。

在那一份盛着蛋糕的盘子里，还有一副刀叉，郑云龙身体一抖，一种不良的预感涌上心头，阿云嘎优雅地拿起刀，像在手术台上一样认真，他手里的刀背在奶油蛋糕上涂抹，嘴角早已勾起一抹笑意，

“大龙，你剩下的这些，是留给我吃的，对吧？”

郑云龙赤裸的皮肤被激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，他看着阿云嘎手里的刀忍不住往旁边缩，阿云嘎却没有犹豫，冰凉的奶油贴合在刀背上，郑云龙几乎要屏住呼吸完全不动才能获得一点点的安全感。

奶油被抹在他的腹部上，阿云嘎顺着他的小腹一路往上，刀背刮过他的身体，白色的奶油被铺开，被强制平躺在台子上的郑云龙，在阿云嘎眼里更像是献祭一样。

他的目光在郑云龙身上游移，阿云嘎近距离看着眼前郑云龙胸间那两点红，可爱又诱人地挺立着，在郑云龙身上巧妙点缀。

他粉色的乳尖正颤巍巍地挺立着。

阿云嘎的手指沾上奶油，往郑云龙胸前两点抹去，两团奶油停留在上面，遮掩住郑云龙那处惹人喜爱的淡红色，冰凉的触感让郑云龙胸间两点很快挺立了起来。

阿云嘎低头咬住那一点殷红，牙尖在上面反复磨挲，含住乳珠不停地吸吮，他的嘴里渗入一丝甜味，让他意犹未尽。

他的脸贴在郑云龙胸上，还未来得及刮掉的胡渣在郑云龙胸上蹭着，阿云嘎感受到郑云龙忍不住起伏的胸膛和他抑制不住的呻吟，自己扯咬着他的乳尖，让郑云龙不得不强行抑制住身体的颤动。

冰凉的餐刀和炙热的吻，贴在郑云龙细嫩的皮肤上，一寸一寸地游移，让他狂热，让他战栗，

黏腻又燥热。

阿云嘎着迷于这具躯体，拆吃入腹，本就是他疼爱郑云龙的第一步。

阿云嘎的舌尖继续勾起冰凉甜腻的奶油，掠过郑云龙的身体，在郑云龙身上勾绘，奶油一点点在阿云嘎温热的嘴里化开，淡白色的液体从郑云龙胸前往下淌，激起郑云龙一阵颤抖。

怎样在污秽中寻觅圣洁。

阿云嘎知道。

肮脏的性事，燥热的情感，郑云龙，是他一个人的艺术品。

他咬上他脆弱的喉结，在他身上啃咬，舌头在郑云龙嘴里肆意搜刮，以舌尖舔吮他的齿龈，又辗转缠绕着他的舌，唇齿厮磨，在他的口腔里攻城略地。他轻咬吸吮郑云龙的嘴唇，舌尖在郑云龙口腔内打圈，时而触碰时而抽离，舌尖相抵又错开，转而在郑云龙嘴角舔过，尝尽他所有的甘甜。

郑云龙在其中流连忘返，阿云嘎每次吻他的时候，每当阿云嘎的唇在他身上各个部位蜻蜓点  
水地落下，郑云龙都会有一种错觉，他不稀罕地老天荒，只要是阿云嘎，仅一刻缠绵悱恻便足矣。

阿云嘎不知什么时候拿出一对乳夹，恶趣味地夹在郑云龙的乳尖上，郑云龙胸前瞬间传来钻心的疼痛，冰凉的金属夹在他刚刚备受折磨的乳尖上，金属质感刺激得他猛地一颤，他的眼眶马上以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

在迎接上身刺激的同时，一枚跳蛋突然顶在郑云龙的后穴上，它被阿云嘎放进郑云龙早已湿润的后穴里，阿云嘎转手拿起遥控器，也不给郑云龙什么准备时间，一推就推上最高档。

这突如其来的刺激让郑云龙低吼，阿云嘎尽情享受着郑云龙脸上脆弱的表情，看着郑云龙因为自己手上的动作兴奋颤栗，看着郑云龙不知不觉中越张越大的双腿。

沉浸在这场性事里的阿云嘎暴戾恣睢，像饿狼扑食一般狂热激烈，理智在破碎后变得腐朽，压抑的情感在割裂后爆发，吞没郑云龙的理智，臣服的欲望在燃烧他反抗的本能。

阿云嘎突然粗暴地扼住郑云龙的脖颈，

“还敢吗？”

阿云嘎湿热的气息随着话语吐在郑云龙脸上，可郑云龙却只感觉全身发寒，阿云嘎的语气激得他起了一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩。

“我错了……不敢了……”

欢愉中被剥离的理性，失神中他迷离的眼眸，这张把自己迷得神魂颠倒的脸，无不让阿云嘎为之着迷。

他甘之如饴，他乐此不疲。

他予取予求，他沉溺其中。

痛苦更多还是快乐更多，郑云龙无法分辨，他为他妥协，为他卑贱，在这超越痛感的一刻，阿云嘎在郑云龙身上烧起的火，于顷刻间燎原。

阿云嘎或轻或重的动作里，被放纵的情欲暗潮涌动，郑云龙身体的空虚被填平，他在梦魇中溺亡，又在情欲里挣扎。

阿云嘎再次把档一下调到最高，郑云龙细碎的呻吟溢出喉咙，阿云嘎甚至能看见郑云龙殷红的嘴唇里那若隐若现的舌尖，这嗓音，天生就该说出世上最动听的情话。

郑云龙久未解放的欲望来得更加汹涌澎湃。

他喉咙发痒，身下昂扬的欲望早已肿胀难耐，阿云嘎自始至终都没有碰过他的性器，他却无法抑制自己的欲望，眼前的人安然无恙，自己却快要缴械投降，郑云龙身体剧烈地颤抖，扣在阿云嘎手臂上的指尖已经陷入阿云嘎的皮肉，

胸间持久的疼痛转为酥麻，郑云龙性器顶端已经渗出了些液体，他快要到达顶峰了。

可阿云嘎却不准备放过他。

“嘎子，我……”

郑云龙眼尾的红愈加惹人心醉，阿云嘎却不合时宜地挑起眉毛，脸上的表情让郑云龙脊背发寒。

阿云嘎在郑云龙稍带惊恐的表情里一手抽出蛋糕盒上的绑带，手指灵巧地在郑云龙性器上打了一个标准好看的蝴蝶结，郑云龙喉咙里的呻吟变成一声痛呼，几乎就在同时，他的眼泪就这么从眼角滑落。

阿云嘎却故意不看郑云龙委屈的表情，只顾着欣赏着自己刚刚打上的蝴蝶结，事实上，他几乎已经能想象出郑云龙被憋红的脸。

拜他所赐，他爱人的腿间全都是黏腻的液体，晶莹的液体从他的后穴里流出来，顺着穴口的褶皱，顺着他的臀缝，一滴滴地往下淌。

阿云嘎欣然站起身从郑云龙身边离开，若无其事地坐到了房间角落里的沙发上，而被晾在一边的郑云龙却依旧心有余悸。

阿云嘎悠闲地翘起二郎腿，把玩着手上的遥控器，伴着房间里忽大忽小的呻吟，抽出纸巾擦掉了手指上沾的黏腻奶油，阿云嘎拿起一杯红酒，浓烈的酒香早已被郑云龙的存在冲淡，变得索然无味。

阿云嘎一口饮尽，也是，这世上有味亦或无味之物，皆不如他。

“没关系，我们慢慢来。”

………

《非正常拍摄》  
娱乐圈au / 表面王不见王娱乐圈双顶流的一次直播事故 / 圈内较为嚣张的一对地下恋人

“快快快，阿云嘎马上到。”

灯火流离的都市，喧嚣的人群，灯光照在工作人员精心布置的红毯上，密密麻麻的摄像头从头到尾排了一路，几乎所有的镜头全都对着一辆从远处驶来的黑色宾利，

阿云嘎一身黑色西装，脚刚落地就已经听见了粉丝狂热的呼喊声，其中不乏各种破音尖叫声，似乎应援声已经代表了明星的咖位，迎面十几个摄像头同时对准了自己。

阿云嘎挑了挑眉，不紧不慢地用手整理了一下自己的西装下摆，他向来有着和别的小鲜肉不一样的独特魅力。优越的眉骨，深邃眉眼带着一股异域风情，他挺拔的身姿和身高优势在众人之间格外显眼。

站在签名板前面的主持人远远地听见一轮盖过一轮的来自阿云嘎粉丝的声音，不免心里一震，想到等一下自己就要采访这位顶流明星，不由得暗自咽了一口口水。

不过好在对方一向以温文尔雅待人谦和著称，没听说有什么明星架子，这才让主持人紧攥话筒的手稍微松开了些。

对于她来说，大概在阿云嘎之后的那位祖宗才是她职业生涯绝望的开始。

媒体总是会这样，把两位顶流捆绑在一起制造噱头，创造话题产生卖点，这种事情一向备受媒体追捧。

圈内无人不知这两位同个综艺火起来的顶流一向互相看不顺眼，两家唯粉们也是三天两头互掐几乎掐上了瘾。

久而久之，甚至产生了一种非对方不可的心理，除了对方，没有人再配和自己哥哥撕起来。把郑云龙和阿云嘎安排在一起，大家都觉得理所应当。

而此刻郑云龙正坐在另一辆行驶的车里紧张地刷着手机，他以一种十分不正常的姿势坐在座椅上，皱着眉头，眼睛紧盯着屏幕，手指在一条发出来不久的微博下面的评论区里不断划动，直到他的手指僵硬在某一条评论上方，

[嘎子哥这次发的话怎么奇奇怪怪的……感觉不像他啊……]

郑云龙手一抖，手机差点从手里滑落下来。

他看着那条评论里粉丝们一通附和，心里瞬间凉了半截。

没错，是自己又切错号了。

可在娱乐圈，谁还没个地下恋情呢？

谁还不能看看自己男朋友的号玩玩自己男朋友手机了？

郑云龙不屑地撇嘴，他烦躁地捋了捋头发，旁边的助理姐姐就赶忙给他把头发丝儿摆回原来的位置，

“龙哥，该下车了。”

郑云龙听到下车这个词莫名收紧了腿，他下车的动作有些缓慢，说实话，这满场刺目的灯光晃得他有些晕，他毫不意外地看见自己和阿云嘎的应援手幅在人群中平分秋色。

郑云龙踩上红毯，一步步往签名板走去，他几乎不用做什么多余的动作和表情，他在红毯上的妆造一向没得说，就只是单单站在那里就足以收获全场的惊叹。

正在被采访的阿云嘎微笑着接过话筒，客客气气地回答着主持人的问题，另一只手一直插在裤袋里，看见在远处签名的郑云龙，眼里的喜悦一闪而过。

他阿云嘎做事一向雷厉风行，刚刚却有些犹犹豫豫的样子，难得地站在签名板前多让媒体拍了几张照片，如今郑云龙走来了，他的眼神更是时不时就要往旁边瞟一两眼。

郑云龙心里还记挂着刚刚微博上的事情，却在和阿云嘎对视的时候愣了一秒。

郑云龙对待自己这位恶趣味十足喜欢玩刺激的男朋友的宗旨一向很明确，那就是预感不对，及时撤退。

可红毯走了一半也不能退回去，在阿云嘎插在裤袋里的手稍微动了一下之后，郑云龙还是在红毯上踉跄了一步，差点就要上演平地摔的尴尬戏码。

旁边的粉丝一阵惊呼，只有郑云龙磨着后槽牙，在阿云嘎扬着眉毛看向自己的一瞬间用一记眼刀狠狠瞪回他。

就这一眼，细心的各家媒体已经捕捉到了所有的蛛丝马迹，心里甚至已经起好了标题。

[郑云龙红毯现场与阿云嘎剑拔弩张]

[双顶流相遇火药味十足一触即发]

………

更让媒体兴奋的事情，是这两位顶流明星今晚有一场后台合体直播。

那这无疑又是一场腥风血雨。

主持人战战兢兢地坐在两人对面，一边问台本上的问题一边在心里打鼓。

“请问二位在综艺结束后还会经常联系吗？”

“不会。”

“请问在比赛结束之后，二位的关系有没有更上一层楼呀？”

“没有，关系一般。”

双人话题果然没得聊。

虽然郑云龙的直球性格已经被圈内各大主持团体多次通缉，但主持人万万没想到阿云嘎竟然也是这么不给面子，心想这两人关系还果真是堪忧，她之前还听人爆料说这俩只是表面不和，现在才知道花边新闻确实不能轻易相信，别人家多的是面和心不和，他俩这是面不和心也不和。

主持人只好尴尬地转移话题，她看向一脸心不在焉不知道在想什么的郑云龙，

“听说龙哥你在音乐会的时候下去撩女粉丝了？”

这时候阿云嘎却难得抢话：“有吗？” 

并且贡献了二人此次采访的唯一一次对视。

在这千钧一发之际，大家看见了二人眼中的刀光剑影，在这简简单单的一个眼神里，粉丝们已经脑补出了一场王不见王针锋相对的激烈戏码。

郑云龙立刻接话： “真没有。” 

主持人十分不识趣：“怎么没有，你都把人家眼镜摘了。” 

郑云龙清清嗓子：“那就是……互动。”

郑云龙 : [警惕. jpg]

两位的粉丝从直播开始之前就展开了骂战，他们二位也如同众人所料，全程几乎无眼神交流，也没有什么互动，更没有互相吹捧，只是阿云嘎每次把手伸进口袋，郑云龙总是缓慢地坐直身体，喉咙不自然地上下滚动。可惜郑云龙的粉丝只顾着埋怨阿云嘎接话太多，阿云嘎粉丝只顾着吐槽郑云龙只会反问和卖票，双方都没有太在意。

偶尔有几个显微镜女孩兼cp粉坐在电脑前胡思乱想，也不敢把心里带颜色的感叹直接发在弹幕里。

直到郑云龙真的按部就班开始坦坦荡荡地卖票，一直滔滔不绝的阿云嘎却欣然闭上了嘴，这可把阿云嘎粉丝气急了，在自家哥哥直播里公然蹭热度卖票，这怎么得了？

转眼之间，愤怒的阿云嘎粉丝甚至已经咬牙切齿地把话题刷上了热榜。

#追名逐利郑云龙#

而对方粉丝也不甘示弱，众所周知，阿云嘎汉语二外，鉴于其本人全身上下从里到外几乎无黑点，她们不得已只能把陈久话题重新刷上榜，久违的话题带着一股熟悉的气息。

#文化荒漠阿云嘎#

别说，这俩读着读着还挺配。

一时之间话题热度飙升，两位顶流迅速占据榜一榜二，看着榜一榜二两个话题来回换位，两家粉丝在屏幕前满意地点头并且同时收获了竞技的快.感。

只不过两家粉丝在微博掐得开心，郑云龙的脸却越来越红，好在主持人不堪重负，让这场直播得以提前结束。

“好的各位粉丝宝宝们，我们今天的直播就到这里结束啦。”

两家粉丝们看看时间也差不多了，在弹幕里最后刷上一波表白，准备接下来专心致志地在微博上继续战斗，刚要点击退出，却发现直播还在进行，粉丝们疑惑着把点击退出直播间的鼠标移开了。

屏幕里的郑云龙僵硬地坐在沙发里一动不动，看着工作人员稍微走远了些，他压低了声音，身边的工作人员倒是没发觉，可话筒收音却极其的好，

“嘎子……”

这一声莫名其妙的称呼让所有准备离开的粉丝虎躯一震。

“你这干啥呢？” 阿云嘎的语气也出乎意料的轻快。

“掉了……”

“什么？” 阿云嘎的笑意仿佛发自心底，眼神慢慢往郑云龙身下移去。

而郑云龙终于忍耐到了一定程度，他对阿云嘎做的这些出格事情永远都是忍一时风平浪静，第二天越想越气。

他发狠地一把掐上身边阿云嘎的大腿，把阿云嘎掐得直倒吸了一口冷气，

“阿云嘎……“

”我说……肛塞……掉了很久了……”

“噢是吗？” 阿云嘎一副恍然大悟的样子，他看了看四周，大家基本都忙着收工，似乎没有人注意到自己和郑云龙，他坐得离郑云龙近了一些，

先前两个人离得老远，如今阿云嘎右肩消失。

“那我帮你放回去呗……”

阿云嘎倒是一身轻松，他的手自然地绕过郑云龙的身体，在沙发靠背上缓慢移动。

“我靠！”

不知道阿云嘎到底做了些什么，郑云龙从沙发里一个弹跳就跌下来跪在了地上，胸膛剧烈的起伏和粗重的喘息声不禁引人遐想。

阿云嘎也不动手扶他，就只是大咧咧地收回手，好笑地看着郑云龙。

旁边的工作人员被这巨大的声音吸引了注意力，在看到这样一副场面之后皆是吓得目瞪口呆，不知真相的群众以为自己正在目睹娱乐圈欺凌事件，可这双顶流之间的恩怨，谁敢插手呢？

而一众粉丝也在阿云嘎最后一句含糊不清的“回家再收拾你”之后瞳孔地震，随之而来的是cp粉的崛起，她们拿着手机的手微微颤抖，突然意识到了自己往后任务的艰巨。

而此时正在另一边洽谈商业合作的助理突然接到了一个电话，助理喉咙一紧，丢下手机就慌不择路地往拍摄设备那边跑。

在手忙脚乱关上直播的那一瞬间，她不可避免地瞟到了一眼弹幕。

顶流不愧是顶流，满屏的弹幕飞速刷过并且内容出奇的一致，让人一目了然。

弹幕 : ？？？？？？？？？？

《调情未遂》  
Summary : 站街 

又一个夜晚如期而至，漆黑而漫长。

街道上每隔几步就出现的数不胜数的路灯撑起了一整片街区的繁华，某个陈旧的路灯下，郑云龙靠在这有些潮湿的墙壁上，顺着昏黄的灯光往下看，盯着自己的脚尖发呆。

他看见了自己的影子，在灯光的照耀下，自己的轮廓十分清晰的印在地上，纤细的小臂在半空中举着，手指夹着一根快要燃尽的烟，他的脚边散落着些许烟头，大抵已经在这里站了有一段时间。

他不太喜欢这光明，脚步慢慢往旁边挪了一步，离这恼人的路灯远了些，一半身子回到了黑暗里。

他似乎早已经习惯了耳边的喧嚣，烟被重新叼进嘴里，熟悉的味道在口腔里漫延，一团烟雾从唇边飘出来，扩散开缓缓往上升，空气中，细微的尘埃在灯光下飞舞，这是那些忙碌的人们看不见的风光。

他抬眼看着来来往往的人群，也习惯了只有他一个人静滞在原地，一动不动，只剩下自己平缓的呼吸，还有自己眼前美得醉人的烟雾。

他曾在顶楼天台看着这城市万家灯火，也曾躲在街头小巷里看着眼前人来人往，可无一为他停留，无一属于他。

郑云龙低头笑了笑，也罢，其实不必这么矫情，兴许这悲歌喜宴，都不必太早太绝对。

跌宕抑或是平淡，也大抵不过如此。

他任凭自己身上的白衬衫贴在冰冷的墙壁上也并不介意，领口解开了两颗纽扣，隐隐约约露出了锁骨，袖子也被挽到小臂上，他似乎渴望享受这份入骨的寒意，只是这过于单薄的穿着，在这寒冷的夜里，终究还是有些受不住的。

时间过得似乎有些快，又一个烟头被随意碾在墙壁上，再悄无声息地掉落在地上，他重新从裤袋里摸出一根烟，打火机却打不着了，郑云龙撇了撇嘴，手在自己冰凉的手臂上捏了捏，下意识打了个寒战，眼神却突然盯着眼前不动了。

一个男人向他走了过来，郑云龙歪了歪头，嘴角勾起一抹笑意。

他貌似完全猜透了眼前这人的来意。

男人很快停在他面前，在郑云龙看来，这人倒是颇有些自来熟的感觉，他一言不发地把自己手臂上搭着的外套抖开，他的嘴角微微向下撇着，手下的动作却温柔得一塌糊涂，外套被自然地披在郑云龙肩上。

郑云龙挑起了眉，似乎对此并不惊讶，他没有抵抗或是警惕，只是单纯配合着男人的动作。

在男人凑近他帮他穿上衣服的瞬间，郑云龙的嘴唇突然贴上对方的耳畔，轻飘飘的声音钻进对方的耳朵里，

“你在找我吗？”

对方的表情有些古怪，但眼神却一直都直勾勾地望着自己，好像怎么也看不够，眼神里甚至流露出了些说不清的情感，这让郑云龙有些疑虑，但这年头行为古怪的客人也不少，他也就没有多在意。

他抬起夹着烟的手向对方示意，

“喂，借个火。”

对方听话地拿出打火机，却给自己叼了一根烟，郑云龙皱着眉刚想问话，对方就突然往前走了一步，把郑云龙一下逼回了墙边。

男人手里的打火机在郑云龙眼前打着，明亮的火光一下照亮了他轮廓分明的脸，他的脸也在这同时慢慢地凑近了郑云龙，一直到二人的姿势变得十分暧昧，那人抬起另一只手给打火机挡着风，眼睛依旧死盯着郑云龙，恨不得将他一眼看到底，

“抽我嘴里这根，不介意吧？”

就在对方一呼一吸之间，烟雾在郑云龙眼前缭绕，让这一切都变得不太真实。

郑云龙心里小小的惊讶了一番，这动作，这姿势，着实像极了一对亲密的情侣，偷偷摸摸在角落里情难自已地做些出格的行为。

那人把烟从自己嘴里夹出来，烟头转了个方向，轻轻把烟放进了郑云龙嘴里，手指贴在郑云龙唇上，眼尾的笑意似乎是在奖励郑云龙的配合，郑云龙看着眼前这张充满异域风情的脸庞，就连呼吸都在不知不觉中变得轻缓了一些。

对方的唇湿润了烟的尾部，郑云龙的唇碰上去，终究多了些不一样的感觉。

郑云龙深吸了一口嘴里的烟，任凭烟雾在自己肺里走上一遭，

“走吧，去哪？”

郑云龙心中早已了然，面对客人，他一向没有什么多余的废话，他也不喜欢废话多的客人，好在对方也还算合他心意，听到之后只是点了点头，

“上车。”

言简意赅。

虽然郑云龙总觉得对方的情绪多多少少有些不太对劲，但两人一路也还是没什么交流，他甚至有种错觉，觉得这个男人有点躲闪自己的意味，这一路上，他就只知道了男人的名字叫阿云嘎。

但他没想过男人会把他带回家，郑云龙心里有些无语，其实，随便去个酒店也挺好，最好速战速决，最好结束了立刻提上裤子走人……倒也真不必带回家。

郑云龙一向很会试探客人的喜好，被带到房间里之后，郑云龙动作迅速地洗完澡，硬生生聊了几句就开始自顾自地解扣子，可他也没想到，这再普通不过的动作，不知怎么就惹怒了阿云嘎。

他甚至有些分不清这是今天这位客人奇特的床上爱好还是在拿自己泄愤。

他被猛地一下推倒在床上，手腕被阿云嘎狠狠钳住，铆足了劲往上方一按，郑云龙的手腕猛地撞在木质的床头板上，随着手腕间剧烈的疼痛，房间里发出巨大的声响，

郑云龙的眼神在那一瞬间变得惊恐，阿云嘎根本不给他任何反抗的机会，所有的行为变得野蛮而粗暴，和先前那个给他披上外套的男人大相径庭。

他的衣服都还没脱干净，对方的手就已经发泄似的在他身上掐揉，手下毫不留情，按理来说他应该服务得周到一些，主动一些，可对方的动作和攻势实在是过于猛烈，郑云龙几乎处于全程被动的状态。

阿云嘎没有给他什么前戏，强制挤进去的手指让他有了一种自己正在被侵犯的错觉，他甚至怀疑这人是不是憋得太久了才变成这样。

不过也是，他也没什么资本和理由让对方对自己温柔，不就是追求激烈疼痛的性爱吗，他给就是了。

进行到中途，郑云龙本想起身换个姿势，却不想阿云嘎猛地掐住他的脖颈，一下把他摁回了床上，郑云龙的后脑陷进柔软的枕头里，脑子里却有些懵，他有些喘不上气来，强烈的窒息感让他陷入巨大的恐惧。

郑云龙的手下意识地想要推开阿云嘎，力度之大甚至让阿云嘎赤裸的胸膛上多了好几道因为挣扎而留下的红痕，可阿云嘎却不管不顾地往郑云龙嘴边凑。

他近乎疯狂地堵住郑云龙的嘴，几乎像是撕咬一般，在郑云龙柔软的唇上啃咬。直到舌尖触碰到一丝咸腥，阿云嘎的身体才一阵剧烈颤抖，好像终于意识到什么一样赶紧松开郑云龙，看着郑云龙剧烈起伏的胸膛和痛苦的表情手足无措。

新鲜空气灌入郑云龙的咽喉，不知不觉流出来的生理泪水点缀在他微红的眼眶，就连眼睫毛上都沾了些细小的泪珠，脸上不可避免地泛起红晕，不知是被憋的还是因为别的什么。

过了许久，郑云龙才稍稍缓过一些，他的呼吸依旧不太平稳，嘴下却还是不着调，甚至带上些无所谓的调侃语气，他摸着自己被掐得有些发烫的脖颈，忍不住咳嗽了几声，

“……这么着急，怎么，是憋了很久吗？”

他听见阿云嘎齿间挤出一个字音，

“是。”

郑云龙忍不住脖子一缩，要不是他从未见过这人，他还以为自己和对方有什么天大的过节呢。

对方的眼神暗了些许，身下的动作更加放肆。

阿云嘎抽插猛烈，每一下都非要顶到最深处才肯罢休，肉体碰撞的声音与郑云龙喉咙里溢出的呻吟相得益彰，他叫得颇有些百转千回的意味，阿云嘎却皱着眉捂上了他的嘴。

郑云龙眼中一片朦胧，恍惚之间，他看见阿云嘎脸上不知什么时候多了一道液体流过的痕迹，从他的眼角一直到下颌，那双通红的眼睛里，仍有什么东西在往外流，一发不可收拾。

郑云龙所有的疑惑被一轮又一轮更加猛烈的肏弄掩盖下去，他能感觉到阿云嘎膨胀的欲望在自己体内欢腾，欲望一轮一轮翻涌而至。

是什么。

这大概算是快感吧。

但他对此并无渴望，他当然不渴望，这黏腻混乱的夜晚，隐约或是剧烈的疼痛，这些让夜晚变得更加漫长的东西，有什么值得渴望。

他也确实很负责，在阿云嘎将要射出来的那一瞬间用嘴含住了对方肿胀的性器，有些烫的性器上沾满了两人的各种液体，味道很苦，但他也只是微微皱了一下眉，甚至还能强装镇定地咽下去，殷红的舌尖勾起晶莹的液体，痛苦的表情似乎取悦了阿云嘎，但在这亢奋的背后，阿云嘎的表情里终究夹杂了些别的东西。

他不记得自己这一晚是怎么睡过去的，或者说，他可能是晕过去的也说不定，对方似乎真的憋了很久，一次一次折腾得他精疲力竭也不放过他，直到他变得意识模糊，对方才勉强收了手。

第二天早上的太阳还是依旧升起，绝望的光明唤起郑云龙的意识。

郑云龙睁开眼，房间里不似酒店那样充斥着冷冰冰的气息，反而有些温馨，他看着天花板，有些失神，郑云龙还是苦笑了一下，他甚至不需要伸手去摸，余光就已经看到了身边空无一人。

也好，他喜欢这种感觉，免得麻烦。

阳光正照在自己赤裸的腿上，自己的衣服依旧像昨晚一样散落在地上，郑云龙撇了撇嘴，嘴角有些刺痛，只不过当他伸手摸向自己的嘴角，上面倒是涂了些类似于药膏的东西，这倒不免让他有些讶异。

他草草瞟了一眼床头柜，熟练地穿好衣服就准备走人，他的腿根有些隐隐约约的疼，白嫩的肉上面还留着些昨晚激烈性事留下的印记，只是好像没有自己想象中严重。

他的眼神瞟过搭在置物架上的昨晚披在自己身上的外套，脸色变了些，于是刻意不再去看，他动作很快，很快就出现在了房门口。

他握上门把手，手里一用力打开门，不想竟正好对上阿云嘎的眼神。

阿云嘎的手里还拿着份刚刚打包好的外卖早餐。

两人相视无言，郑云龙的手松开了门把手，阿云嘎倒是丝毫没有让开的自觉，甚至有些莫名其妙地手一伸关上了门，阿云嘎呆滞了半天，缓缓问出一句话，

“钱都不要了吗？”

阿云嘎的语气似乎换了一个人，问出的话却让郑云龙有些不知道回什么，

“这次不收你钱了，下次……一起付吧。”

郑云龙神使鬼差地说出这句话，连他自己都觉得离谱，关于所谓下次这种话，本身就是个笑话，可他没想到阿云嘎却顺着他的话往下说，

“不能赊账么？”

“什么？” 

这句话明明那么像一句普通的玩笑，郑云龙为什么偏偏觉得里面带着些真实，他抬眼看向阿云嘎，实在是有些不知所云。

“我的意思是……这样赊账可以吗？”

阿云嘎突然一把搂住郑云龙的脖颈就吻了上去。

狂热又无法阻挡的吻勾起郑云龙昨晚的回忆，郑云龙一股莫名其妙的气涌上心头，猛地一把推开阿云嘎，

“你有病吧我靠！”

郑云龙厌恶的眼神赤裸裸地暴露出来，他又恢复了昨晚初见时那种无谓的表情，觉得可笑且滑稽，他的话语里充满讽刺意味，

“你连我名字都没问过，谈什么下次。”

………

“……郑云龙。”

“郑云龙，同学。”

郑云龙呆滞着眨了一下眼睛。

郑云龙皱着眉想了半晌，竟然真的回忆不出自己和眼前的人有过什么交集，要真说起来有什么印象深刻的事情，不过是毕业后自己书桌上多出来的那一封信。

他们那时候早就不流行这有些老土的玩意儿了，新奇吗？新奇，但也挺无趣的。

所以郑云龙饶有兴趣地大致浏览了一遍，最后大抵跟着那一堆教材资料一起往走廊里一摞，就再也没记起过。

可阿云嘎却没有忘记。

风止于秋季，他的爱却不止于当年。

这份爱渗入皮肉，在血液里跳跃，在骨头里烙刻，一呼一吸，都在叫嚣着我爱你，哪怕过了很久很久，他也依旧为当年的那个少年情动。

他从前安慰自己，这人潮人海啊，总会再见的。

可当他真的再次看见郑云龙的时候，几乎是不可置信的，他又惊讶又气愤，可终究抵不过他心里那一份心疼，他无法想象郑云龙经历过些什么。

看着靠在墙角的郑云龙，他甚至不敢上前说一两句话，那时他才知道，无论过了多少年，只要是面对郑云龙，他还是像当年那样胆小。

靠在街角的郑云龙那么单薄渺小，街上人来人往行色匆匆，灯红酒绿背后的肮脏混乱，几乎要将郑云龙融进这浑浊的市井小巷里。

可他还是很喜欢郑云龙。

他经常悄悄去看郑云龙，就坐在街边的咖啡馆里，他无法理解自己的做法，也以为自己还是会不了了之。

直到他看见郑云龙单薄的衬衫抵不住深夜的寒风，直到他窥见郑云龙仅一瞬间就消弭殆尽的脆弱，他竟真的控制不住自己。

郑云龙呆滞了好一会儿才缓过来，在他意识到什么之后，突然就很想逃离这个地方，郑云龙身体一抖，转身就走。

下一秒，手腕却被什么东西圈住了。

是阿云嘎的手。

阿云嘎不敢轻易抓住郑云龙的手，只敢虚虚地握在对方的手腕上，小心翼翼的，郑云龙只要稍微一动就能轻易挣脱开，他感觉到阿云嘎的手稍微颤抖了一下，就这一下，他竟真的舍不得再迈动步伐。

阿云嘎的声音有些沙哑，

“别走了好吗？”

郑云龙听着这有些陌生的语句，他有些怔住了，没有人对他说过这句话。

阿云嘎有些胡乱地开始解释，

“我知道你还不了解我，我知道你可能觉得我和他们一样，我知道，我知道你可能觉得莫名其妙，我不是要替你做什么决定，我只是，我……你留下来好吗？给我一个机会，让我好好照顾你，可以吗？”

他自知自己嘴笨，说了半天也没表达出个什么。

郑云龙转过头，细细看着表情有些着急又认真的阿云嘎，不，也不一样，一举一动里流露出来的怜惜和爱护，没有鄙夷，没有充满肮脏性欲的嘴脸，他突然想起昨晚那件披在自己肩上的外套，突然想起阿云嘎直奔自己而来的身影，突然想起那漆黑夜里，阿云嘎手里打火机的光亮，是为了自己而燃起。

很多情感的产生和消弭，往往都在一瞬之间。

郑云龙的手往自己身侧一缩，轻轻松松就从阿云嘎的手里脱离开来，阿云嘎出了些虚汗的手心里瞬间变得空荡荡。

郑云龙看着阿云嘎变得有些落寞的表情，重新握住了阿云嘎的手，手指从阿云嘎手指间的缝隙里压进去，与阿云嘎十指相扣，他朝着餐桌的方向扬了扬下巴，晃了一下阿云嘎的手，对着阿云嘎示意，

“走，我闻见香味很久了。”

《竞争恋爱关系》  
Summary : 房地产推销员嘎x信贷推销员龙

“嘎子哥好！”

伴着同公司小职员们的问好声，阿云嘎迈着大步走在公司走廊上，对着周围不断点头示意的他显得十分从容不迫，但拿着双份早餐的手却有些滑稽地往身后藏，即使大家看着他手里拎着的两个早餐袋早就已经见怪不怪，但他多少还是有点心虚。

进了办公室的他习惯性地按下电脑开机键，自己在办公椅上还没坐热就不断地往门外瞄。

他盯着其中一个空出来的工位盯了许久，才跟做贼一样蹑手蹑脚地溜出去，把另一份早餐放到郑云龙的办公桌上，还不忘给他摆摆好，撕下一张便签纸像个老父亲似的嘱咐郑云龙趁热吃。

阿云嘎的行径看得周围众人啼笑皆非，怎么说呢，能看见平日里雷厉风行的阿云嘎这般模样，也算是一件趣事。

害，虽说这跟明目张胆也没什么区别，但阿云嘎有苦说不出，他家郑大帅哥不让公开，那他还能咋办。

其实郑云龙这么考虑也没问题，这家公司本来就不允许办公室恋情，不然把这里当成啥了，婚介所吗？成天就知道谈恋爱谈恋爱，业绩上得去吗！

可阿云嘎哪忍得住啊，上班时间到还好，一下班就恨不得冲去郑云龙身边，身边的那些人也理解，这毕竟也是热恋期小情侣，不黏在一起那还得了？

这不，刚到饭点，阿云嘎就又神不知鬼不觉地跑到郑云龙旁边去了，他拿起郑云龙早上吃完一直忘了丢的早餐袋顺手丢进垃圾桶，双手扒拉着郑云龙办公桌前的隔板，眼巴巴地望着郑云龙那双正在敲击键盘的骨节分明的手，说了好几句话郑云龙都没咋搭理。  
阿云嘎索性把手往前一伸，手指往郑云龙镜框上猛地一勾，郑云龙的眼镜就哐当一声掉在键盘上，

“帅哥，别不理人嘛～”

郑云龙刚要发脾气，阿云嘎那带着波浪号的尾音就让他听得浑身一抖，什么话都噎在嗓子里了。

郑云龙抬头瞪了一眼阿云嘎，瞪得阿云嘎直撇嘴，他又绕到郑云龙旁边，

“你还差什么，我帮你一起搞。”

阿云嘎顺理成章地贴着郑云龙一屁/股坐下去，可怜的椅子承受了它本不该承受的重量，发出吱呀的控诉声，郑云龙扭头看了看阿云嘎，最终还是什么也没说，别问，问就是没有人抵抗得了阿云嘎撒娇。

几个女同事眼睛瞬间瞪得老大，一抹诡异的笑容浮上脸庞。

这是在干什么……

真行啊你阿云嘎，这状况，真的很难不惹。

结果显而易见，自阿云嘎坐到郑云龙旁边那一秒开始，郑云龙的工作进度就此暂停，最后两个人还是粘在一起似的去吃了午饭，留下办公室里一堆女同事暗自议论纷纷。

他俩是怎么认识的，要真回忆起来，这还得算是个乌龙事件，得亏了阿云嘎那一通电话，而郑云龙又没心没肺，才莫名其妙促成了这桩恋情。

换句话说，缘分使然。

他们俩那时候甚至还不在一家公司，阿云嘎在一家房地产公司任职，而郑云龙在一家信贷公司工作，算起来，两个人真就八竿子打不着。

如果非要找个共同点，那就是他们俩人都是公司业绩的顶梁柱，都是业务能力满格的金牌销售员。

郑云龙自己都忘记了他是哪一天接到的那一通电话，他一按下接通键，对方就喋喋不休地蹦出一连串话语，

“您好，我是xx房地产公司的，请问您有没有兴趣了解一下关于购房的相关信息呢？”

“………？”

郑云龙沉默了许久，得，遇见同行了，郑云龙憋住自己狂笑的冲动，甚至突发奇想地逗了逗对方，

“购房我暂时不考虑，不知道先生您是否有了解信贷业务的打算呢？”

“………”

这下换阿云嘎沉默了。

通话在尴尬中终结，挂断电话的郑云龙终于忍不住笑了出来，心里只想着这小子也太背了，嘲笑阿云嘎的他怎么都没想到，没过几个星期，当他一通电话播过去，

“先生您好，我呢，是xx贷款公司的信贷员，我们是专门做无抵押信用贷款的……”

郑云龙万万没想到对面出现了一个好像在哪听见过的声音，

“啊……没搞错的话，上一次是我打给你的吧……”

“………”

喔，这么有缘吗。

两人谁也没想到，这一来二往，还真就聊上了，巧就巧在那时候的郑云龙心里正打着跳槽的主意，阿云嘎也早就有了这个心思，都正准备物色新公司呢。

而他俩的想法更是出奇地一致。

无论什么公司，重点依旧在推销嘛，至于推销什么东西，不重要，业务能力在，哪里都是舞台！

紧接着，两人不但加了微信，就连饭也约上了，各自心怀鬼胎的跳槽计划不知道什么时候就莫名其妙变成了相亲大会，不过……这还能怪给谁呢？怪就怪阿云嘎是个颜控，第一次约饭，哪怕这郑云龙只是随随便便一身装扮，就差没穿双拖鞋了，可却硬是让阿云嘎看得眼睛发直，一头快到肩的长发，再配上纯色的白衬衫，谁不感叹一句真特么气质卓绝。

约饭聊天逐渐变了味儿，在这期间，阿云嘎不得不无数次告诉自己，我这可不是馋他，我是馋他家公司！

但别问，问就是你嘎子哥坠入爱河了你别管。

一回生二回熟，他俩聊天的重点不知不觉地慢慢偏离，从双方公司待遇聊到两人日常生活，从季度业绩聊到个人爱好，从开玩笑吐槽自家公司聊到真心实意互诉辛劳。

聊到最后两人气急攻心拍案而起，甚至于最终一拍即合，一起跳槽去了一家给阿云嘎抛出橄榄枝的保险公司，两人在一起的时间多了，在阿云嘎的攻势之下，两人顺理成章地就在一起了。

只是当时兴致冲冲的他们没考虑到一个问题，这家保险公司并不允许职场恋爱，从此他俩开始偷偷摸摸的恋爱职场生活。

好景不长。  
“嘎子哥，龙哥，经理找你们。”

终于还是找上门了，阿云嘎早就料到会有这一天，可惜他并没有想到经理的态度这么强硬，大有一种他俩不分手就滚蛋的气势。

众所周知，办公室恋情容易影响个人业绩，两个人这恋爱本来就谈得战战兢兢，搞得他很不是滋味，这年头谈个恋爱还跟学生时代似的偷偷摸摸担惊受怕，这么一搞，两人都炸毛了。

“都叫你不要这么嚣张了！” 郑云龙气在心头，丢下一句话甩手就走。

留下阿云嘎一个人满腹委屈，两人开始冷战，这冷战就冷战吧，偏偏这件事就这么不了了之了，两个人断了联系，跟分手没什么差别。

阿云嘎一气之下辞了职，辗转之间又回去卖他的房，郑云龙也没待太久，自己找回了老东家，事业爱情双双遭受重大打击。

这期间纵使二人有万般想念，也抵不住死鸭子嘴硬不肯主动和好。

可怎么说呢，这缘分不饶人呐。

大半个月后，阿云嘎还是像往常一样拨通电话，“您好我们这里是xxxx房地产，不知道您有没有兴趣了解一下……？”

“………”

对方听着阿云嘎说了一大堆，倒是没回应也没挂断。

“……先生…您好？”

郑云龙满脸黑线，我怎么就过不去你这一茬了呢！  
“阿云嘎你是不是想跟我复合。”

阿云嘎手一抖，手机差点摔地上挂彩，他倒吸一口冷气，

“我打错了……”

阿云嘎着急忙慌地想把电话挂断，眨巴着眼睛老半天都没再说出一个字，直到听筒里传来对方的声音

“今晚七点，老地方出来吃个饭。”

美其名曰把只为了把话说清楚，但事实证明只要聊天聊得好，分手局变复合局。吃饭就吃饭，却不想两人死灰复燃，在隔壁酒店上演翻云覆雨的狗血戏码。

进行到中途，两人正吻得动情，阿云嘎娴熟的技巧让郑云龙应接不暇，几乎有些神志不清，他抓住机会忽然开口，“我们xx房地产公司允许办公室恋情，你跳槽吧。”

郑云龙气都还没喘上来，含含糊糊地憋出一句话，

“什么玩意儿？”

“跳不跳！”

阿云嘎变了脸色，钳住郑云龙的下巴又怼了上去，咬得郑云龙嘴唇生疼，

面对昔日情人的步步紧逼，郑云龙只得在威逼利诱下被迫入股，“跳跳跳跳。”

至于办公室恋情依旧有可能影响个人业绩？  
此刻脑子里一片混乱的郑云龙表示，

为什么我的心滚烫，业绩被我留在遥远地方。

业绩是什么，见鬼去吧。

得，某业内著名信贷公司自此痛失一员大将。

此信贷公司表示 : 终究是错付了。

次日神清气爽的阿云嘎接上一通电话，电话那头是自己身边一位对郑云龙阿云嘎这两位金牌销售员景仰已久的小年轻职员，阿云嘎振臂一挥，信心满满地汇报战况，

“放心，我已经稳住了对方。”

“哥你真厉害！你咋稳住他的？” 听见阿云嘎这胸有成竹的语气，小年轻对这位前辈的敬佩之情更深一层。

阿云嘎摇了摇头，暗自感叹现在的小年轻真不识趣，问啥呢，这能播吗？

你问怎么吻住？

就……就这么吻住呗。


End file.
